Just an Extra
by A Shadow Rose
Summary: After a bad day, Rosalie walks through a doorway, straight into a room in Rivendell. I know it doesn't sound very original, but bear with! OC,10th walker, probably (I repeat PROBABLY) a Legomance. Hopefully she will not be a MarySue. Rated M for future chapters. Read and Review- all criticism welcome!
1. Wrong Door

Wrong Door

It was raining. The girl sighed and looked back at her bathroom mirror, not stopping brushing her teeth. _I like the rain, why does it annoy me today?_ She thought to herself. There were a number of reasons that made sense to her. Maybe she had finally begun to hate rain. Maybe it's because she had to walk 25 minutes to the bus stop for her daily commute to her university. Maybe it was just her hatred of this day. Mornings were always challenging for her but she knew they always brightened up eventually.

Thirty minutes later it was still raining. So now she stood, shivering, in the pouring rain, begging to any god that would listen and make her bus early for once. From then it was only a near hour of jerky stops, grouchy businessmen and half-dead commuters. The soft tinkle of music whispered to her, drowning out the noise of all other people. It was a lifeline and bodyguard between her and _them._

Suddenly, her seat row jolted and all she could see was springs of blonde curls and she rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiastic arrival. Zeke grinned "Hey Rosie, Rosie, Rosie." She let a faint smile leak onto her face. Zeke was infectious; anything he said or did drew smiles to everyone's faces. He was magnetic and she... wasn't. "So, what ya listening to? Anything good? Preferably sung in English si vous plait?" Rosalie smiled again. "I have three songs in Japanese and suddenly I don't listen to good or English songs," She murmured, turning to stare out of the window at the rain pouring down the bus windows. Zeke shook his head. "Have you got any good music then? Black-eyed peas or Rihanna or Maroon 5?" He didn't wait for an answer as he pulled her IPod out of her pocket, unlocking it and scrolling through her songs, oblivious to the death glare he was getting from her. Soon he found a song he liked, saying "Awesome," as he clicked it, and yanking one of her headphones out to listen to the music as well. For once, Zeke was silent both students calmly listening to the music, both silently dreading the moment they arrived at university.

"Now, as you all know human insulin is a crucial hormone..." It was only the start of her lecture but already the professor's monotone droning had made Rosalie switch off. Instead a flower pattern began spiralling over her notebook page, twisting and turning, as if it were climbing up a wall. Professor Morton usually read off a PowerPoint slides, meaning about 75% of his class and tuned out, sneakily checking their Facebook accounts behind their binders. Of their three teachers, Professor Morton was probably the worst. Biochemistry had seemed interesting and most of the professors were great but Morton... wasn't. These times were used to draw or doze off.

Suddenly, the setting began to change, her classmates beginning to shift and morph. A gust of wind swept through the hall, an invisible force of nature. Ed Richards started fading, like the words on Morton's PowerPoint until he was transparent, speckles of him racing around the hall. The wind became wilder, lashing out like a caged animal, its roar hiding the professor's words. As she imagined it, the wind shaped itself like a tiger, slightly darker swirls for stripes, giant golden eyes that churned like storm clouds. It prowled the room, occasionally attacking loose paper or hair, a distraction like no other. Then, it noticed her. The tiger stopped sniffing at Ella MacDonald's hair, those giant orbs of gold turning to her. Gold met green and with the casual gait of a natural predator, it took its first steps forward. His footfalls were silent, the only sound was his brethren roaring, circling around the two of them, an age-forgotten, animalistic ritual. The tiger was so close to her, she could feel the hair on her neck raising, her green eyes forever watching the predator's movement, feeling the vibrations as it circled around her chair, the hot breath on her neck. It looped around her again, until their eyes met and Rosalie raised an eyebrow at it, a small smirk on her face. The tiger opened its mouth, accepting her unspoken challenge and drew in breath to roar.

"Rosalie Mayfair!" A man shouted and both Rosalie's and the tiger's head shot up, just before the tiger disappeared like sand in the wind. Rosalie craned her head around to see a small vent on the ceiling, letting air waft over her face and neck and then looked over at Professor Morton. Her professor was an older gentleman in his late 50s with receding hair and the amazing capability of turning purple, like he was doing now. "Can you answer my question, Miss Mayfair?" There was silence as Rosalie blinked at him, the rest of his class stunned at the unexpected behaviour. Rosalie flushed and looked down, picking at loose threads on her jumper desperately. "N-no," She stammered quietly, heart thumping. She could feel the heat pouring off her cheeks and didn't look up even when she heard her classmate's snickers. "I can't hear you Miss Mayfair." Professor Morton's voice boomed from the front of the hall and Rosalie swore she could hear a smirk in his voice. "Speak up." "No, I can't-t answer your question." Rosalie's voice trembled and she felt herself going a similar shade to Professor Morton. If he wasn't smirking before, he defiantly was now. "Just as I thought, you weren't paying attention, were you? This is a hard course and you need to listen if you wish to pass it and eventually get an actual job that contributes to society. Rosalie Mayfair, get your head out of the clouds."

By lunchtime, the rain had stopped, grey clouds giving idle threats to those underneath. Rosalie sat on the stone steps outside the main hall of the university, hunched over her sketchbook, in case it should start raining again. Beneath her pencil a beautiful tree started to appear; the kind you would find at the heart of a forest, larger than any you had seen before and the immenseness and beauty of it would strike you. The pencil was hovering over the page, searching for an area that needed editing when someone started whispering her name. Gently, quietly, sinisterly. Someone else joined in, a haunting harmony that chilled her to the bone. Slowly her head turned to find Zeke and Abby inches from her, crouching down, wearing matching victorious grins. Abby suddenly stood up, brushing off imaginary dirt from her jeans and fluffing her flawless hair. "You're finished. Good. We can finally go to lunch." Abby beamed and Zeke grabbed his stomach moaning, pretending to lean on Abby for support. "Do you hear that Rosie? _Feed me, Feed me._" Rosalie smiled and shook her head, trying to look casual but Zeke looked down at her seriously. "Stomach's shouldn't talk, Rosie. This is very bad. Come on, it is time to hunt." He clapped his hands and wrung them, trying to look like a movie villain. Rosalie smiled at his antics and let Abby grab her hands to pull her down the stairs and onto the street, linking arms as they went. A double-decker bus trundled past filled with lunchtime passengers, the golden tiger winking at her from the tail lights.

Twenty minutes later, they were sat in their favourite cafe. It was on a side street off the main square so many people didn't realise its existence. Everything was white and beige with comfy, homey pillows and sofa benches. Rosalie was sat in a window booth, with Zeke and Abby sat opposite her. Zeke was munching his way through a turkey sandwich while Abby nattered on about her professor's and other students. Occasionally, Zeke nodded while Rosalie made affirmative noises, careful not to look at each other or they would both burst into giggles. "Soooooo," Abby drew out the 'o', like she was sucking on a straw, "There is this guy I know." Rosalie looked her dead in the eye. "No." "You haven't even met him! He is just your type!" Abby protested, "His name is Alex and he's doing a literature course. He's kinda quiet like you; he's hot and likes reading and all that manga that you're into as well!" "No, Abby! I don't want to be set up with someone I've never met! If I want to date someone, I shall find them by myself!" There was a short silence at Rosalie's sudden outburst as Abby sat; gobsmacked and Zeke had looked up from his sandwich. "I'm only trying to help." Abby huffed and the trio spent the rest of their lunch in silence, as Abby muttered obscenities under her breath and Rosalie wished she had never opened her mouth.

Even though Professor Morton had given her hell, Rosalie still went back to University, readying herself for her next class. She had Professor Giles next and he was far nicer. Instead of being sat in a lecture theatre, they were in a science lab. They weren't doing a practical but Professor Giles preferred it in the labs. The desks were arranged in lines and Rosalie took her usual seat near the window on the middle row. Slowly, her classmates descended in twos and threes, taking their places around the lab and away from Rosalie and her desk. Around 10 minutes after everyone else came in; Professor Giles bustled in, carrying a stack of papers that came over his head. Professor Giles was a small man, who was a little bit older than Professor Morton with a grey beard shot with silver and big brown eyes, made even bigger by the thick glasses that perched on his nose. A flash of dread flickered through Rosalie's body as she realised the papers were their essays they had written the week before, marked and graded. He started handing them out and Rosalie listened to the excited murmurs as her classmates received the grades they'd wanted. When Professor Giles reached her, he hesitated before setting down. "You need to try harder Rosalie. Focus is key and you seemed to lose it part way through this question. It needs to be a lot better next time, and I mean _a lot_." He murmured while Rosalie kept her eyes fixed on the grade. _E._ Everyone else had gotten Bs and As and she had a lousy E under her belt. Ed Richards turned around to see it and snorted at it, brandishing his A* paper in her face. Professor Giles made his way back to the front and cleared his throat and clapped his hands, quelling any whisperings. "Right now, settle down and we'll begin. Ah, Sam! Hand out the textbooks and turn to page 90. We're starting a new chapter today..."

The grey clouds at lunch had been true to their threats as it poured when she finally got out of class. Professor Giles had asked her to stay and 'talk' about her course and Rosalie had promised to try and work harder in future. However, in those 15 minutes, he had managed to set her another essay question and three different work sheets, to make sure she understood the work so far. She sighed as she looked up to the heavens, rain drops exploding as they hit the pavement and pulled the hood of her gilet over her head and tried to angle her folder, so the paper inside wouldn't get wet. As she walked back to the bus stop, she had a nagging feeling she was forgetting something important and didn't realise it until she heard a familiar rumble. She turned and watched in shock as her bus trundled around the corner and stopped at her bus stop, at the other end of the street. Without instructions, her legs jumped into action before the rest of her, trying to get the rest of her through the throng of people in the streets and get to her bus before it left. She burst through the crowds and kept running, desperately hoping someone would slow the bus's progress down. Her brain was screaming at her, telling her to hurry, that she was almost there. Rosalie could swear she felt her heart drop as the bus started pulling away. "No, no, no, no, no!" With each word, her voice raised and she was at the doors of the bus but it was too late. Inside, she could feel the other passengers smirking at her, silently enjoying her punishment. She watched the bus, all the way until it disappeared from sight, and shivered, drawing her arms around and hugging her folder to her chest. Rosalie started walking, knowing that that bus was the last one on the route and she had several miles to walk back to her little flat.

Rosalie knew she was a sorry sight to see. She was drenched and her body shook with every shiver and she made a mental note to buy a better coat. Underneath her gilet was a jumper but it had gotten soaked as well, the water seeping through the layer, onto her top below that. Her feet and legs ached from the cold and walking the three and a bit miles to catch another bus that dropped her off about another mile from her home. Her hands trembled as she fished through her pockets, hoping she hadn't left her keys somewhere. Even when she had found them, the key skidded across the metal around the lock. Finally she had the door unlocked and she turned the handle. And nothing happened. Rosalie frowned and she turned again, pushing the door a little and still it wouldn't budge. She shoved the door with all her might and it swung open, and Rosalie almost fell, if she wasn't still holding the handle and almost immediately she noticed something different.

From inside the doorway, warmth flooded over her. But it wasn't the stifling heat of the radiator next to the door, but the cool warmth of a summer evening. That wasn't the only difference. Her front door had suddenly become thicker and darker in colour with small grooves from where branches were once. Instead of the mustard yellow carpet, there were smooth grey stones and Rosalie felt like she was entering a castle. Inside the room, instead of a rickety set of stairs, there was a thick wooden table, covered in papers and what looked like... _Scrolls? Strange..._ Rosalie wandered but all thoughts fled her when she looked around properly. There were three people in the room, previously staring at the paper...scroll thingies but looked up at her arrival, staring at her with shock and anger. They all had long hair and ..._dresses?_ But one had a silver beard with a matching floppy hat. Inside, was an awkward silence as they all stared at one another, seeming to be waiting for something to happen. And there were very few things Rosalie could find to say. "Err... Hi." There was no verbal response but three pairs of eyebrows knitted together. "You know what? I'm probably hallucinating. Yeah... I'm pretty tired and I'm just gonna leave." One of the men spoke up when she started to turn. He spoke in a language that seemed to roll off his tongue like water, but not even his velvet language could hide the anger and confusion. He had raven black hair and grey eyes that strangely went with his violet robes. A short silence later made both Rosalie and violet robes guy realise they couldn't understand each other. He switched to a language which sounded rougher than the first one and Rosalie just blinked at him with a feeling of dread setting in. Before, she had believed that she was dreaming, just another of her fantasies. Now, she was realising that this strange scene was _real_ and Rosalie was beginning to feel panicky. She might never get home, she realised and a jolt of pain shocked through her system. She might never see Zeke or Abby or her Aunts. She was going to be stuck here, in a place that didn't speak English. As her internal revelations happened, she almost missed the arguments between the violet robes man and the grandfather figure. They were arguing in that velvet language while the other dark haired man chipped in occasionally, but mainly stared at her, his dark blue eyes unreadable. The man in the violet robes said something and the man with the blue eyes turned to him. Taking this opportunity, Rosalie inched her way back up to the still open door. The elderly man's head shot up and shouted something at her and Rosalie froze as the two other men turned and glared at her. "Sorry, wrong room!" Rosalie shouted and swung the door hard, shutting them in the room and her out of it.

**A.N- Thanks for reading! I know this is a little short compared to other LOTR fanfics but, bear with! Please review, I want to know how to improve it. I'll try and update soon, I'm aiming for every ten days. I'll also write other fanfics and upload them as well. Anyway... Bye! :D**


	2. Pointy arrows, Pointy ears

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I mentioned before, but I don't own Tolkien or Lord of the Rings. I only own Rosalie! Any way, enjoy!**

**Pointy arrows, Pointy ears**

Rosalie shut her eyes and rested her forehead against the door. She knew she was still wasn't back at her home and was still here- wherever _here _was. Someone grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around faster than she thought was possible. The surroundings blurred until the only thing in focus was a shiny, sharp, silver arrow, pointed straight at her nose, causing her eyes to cross as she stared at it. Behind the blade, was a face, framed by straight golden hair and deep blue eyes that glared at her, almost as deadly as the weapon he pointed at her. Like two of the men in the room, he was striking, with skin that seemed to glow faintly. Yet, all of his glory was hidden by a mask of stone that covered his features. The man in the violet robes opened the door and spoke to the blonde archer in their waterfall language and he backed off, lowering the arrow, his eyes never leaving her though. The dark haired man turned to her and asked her something and Rosalie guessed that it was the same question as before. Slowly, she raised her hands above her head, hoping that would help her situation. The dark haired man frowned and opened his mouth again when the door opened, silently but still the man turned around to meet the grandfather figure.

In that small movement, his hair spun with him and Rosalie saw a flash of something she couldn't explain. _Were his ears... pointed?_ Rosalie gulped instinctively and tried to back away slightly, the blonde archer watching her like a hawk. The grandfather figure spoke to the dark haired man who was obviously in charge. He then turned to her and spoke to her, gently and softly, like you would talk to a startled animal. He sighed when he realised Rosalie couldn't understand what he was saying and pointed to himself. "Gandalf. Gah-an-dalf" He said, emphasising the pronunciation and Rosalie rose a shaky hand to herself. "Rosalie. Roe-sah-lie" She cursed herself when even she could hear the faint tremble. The blonde archer heard it as well as he smirked and Rosalie flushed. The grandfather figure called Gandalf pointed to the man in the charge and said "Elrond." He then pointed to the other dark haired man and blonde archer in turn and said words that sounded like "Erestor" and "Glorfindel." The one who was named Erestor spoke to her and she frowned at him. Erestor mimicked her and then gestured to her wet clothes and unconsciously she shivered. Erestor and Elrond exchanged words and then Elrond spoke to Glorfindel who left, though he still managed to shoot a death glare at Rosalie. Gandalf was staring intently at her, as if she was a rare artefact that he couldn't understand. A few minutes passed of awkward conversation between the men and Gandalf before Glorfindel came back with a young girl with him. The woman curtsied to Elrond who inclined his head and she gently tugged on Rosalie's arm to beckon her down the corridor. Rosalie glanced at Gandalf who nodded his head and so she let herself be dragged off by the young woman.

As they walked through the corridors of this place they were, Rosalie had a better chance to look around, especially at the woman. Just like the others, she was quite beautiful, more so than anyone she'd ever met. Her hair was a shade of blonde that turned white when the sunlight hit it and she had eyes as blue as a summer day. Her hair was long, trailing down her back like an orange stream in the passing sunlight and she was a wearing a long, dark blue dress that highlighted her eyes. Though none of that scared Rosalie more than _them_. She stopped walking; staring at the woman and the woman seemed to sense this and turned to face her. "Your ears," Rosalie pointed a shaky finger at her and the woman frowned, not understanding her words. Rosalie pointed her finger towards her own ear and then pointed at the woman's and the women's eyes widened and moved towards Rosalie. Though when she moved forwards, Rosalie moved backwards, her heart pounding, eyes' following the elf's every move. The woman tried speaking in her watery language but Rosalie blocked it out, her heart still racing at a thousand miles an hour. _Where am I? She's an elf?! She can't be an elf- they don't exist! Where am I? Why am I here? I just wanna_- That was as far as Rosalie got before shock took over and the last thing she remembered was the elf rushing towards her as the ground opened its arms and the darkness was everywhere.

The light was blindingly bright. Rosalie blinked, waiting for her room to come into focus. Sunlight fell on her face and she sighed and closed her eyes again. Until she remembered. She sat up suddenly but froze when she saw the elven lady from before and Gandalf. "Rosalie?" A soft voice came from the elf and she pointed a slender finger towards herself "Glamoreth." She said a few other words in another language that was slightly different from the one she had spoken before. She then turned to Gandalf and bowed before smiling faintly at Rosalie and left the room. She looked at Gandalf for an explanation and then remembered the language barrier. She curled up, drawing her legs to her and resting her head there. "How did you get here?" The question was quiet but Rosalie still heard it and sighed. "I have no ide-"She broke up and stared at the man incredulously and he broke into a sly grin. "I was waiting for you to realise." The smile faded and he grew serious once more. "So you don't know how you got here? Interesting," He had procured a pipe from one of his pockets and was chewing on it, and it felt like he was staring through her. The door opened and Elrond, who she was guessing was also an elf, strode into the room, an aura of power encompassing him and he surveyed the room while Glamoreth silently slipped in behind him and stood by the wall, keeping her head down. He spoke to Gandalf then to Rosalie. She looked helplessly at Gandalf. "Unfortunately, I'm the only one you can understand. However, Lord Elrond was asking how you managed to get into Rivendell without detection." "Rivendell? Is that was this place is called?" Gandalf nodded and she turned to Elrond, "I'm sorry but I don't know how I got here. One moment I was outside my door and next, I'm here." Rosalie shrugged and looked down while Gandalf and Elrond spoke. "How come you can understand me but he can't?" She asked quietly. "Hm?" Gandalf turned to her, "The magic I'm using is costly and I can't remember another spell to make people understand you." He mistook her look of shock, "Don't worry! I'll do some reading and see if I can remember another spell!" He said cheerfully. "You're a wizard?" Gandalf nodded then frowned at her tone and Rosalie gulped. "And he's an elf?" "Of course, what did you think?" Rosalie's eyes widened, her mouth falling open. "That's not possible! Wizards don't exist and neither do elves! Is this some kind of joke? It's not funny anymore," Rosalie felt she was close to tears and Glamoreth shot her a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry for you, Rosalie, I truly am. Wherever your home is, without magic or elves, is far away from here. And I feel that you won't be going back anytime soon." Rosalie looked down, trying to blink away the tears. "We will leave you now." He said softly and Gandalf and the elves left the room, closing the door softly, pretending not to hear the young woman's heart breaking sobs.

Rosalie spent the rest of the morning in that room, silently mourning the loss of her previous life. She had realized what the wizard Gandalf had said was probably true and a part of her hated him for that. Just looking out the windows at the rolling hills and sunlight proved that Rivendell was nowhere near her home. At around midday, there was a quiet knock at the door and Rosalie got up to answer it. A shocked looking Glamoreth waited there, holding a tray of food and some material that she guessed was clothes. Cautiously, she came in, murmuring something in Elvish and setting the tray down on the desk in the corner. There were a few dresses draped carefully over Glamoreth's arm who held them up for Rosalie to see and she shook her head. The elf frowned and held up a light cream dress and motioned towards her dark hair and then at the dress. Rosalie shook her head furiously, and looked down at her jeans and top. She _liked _her own clothes and Glamoreth frowned and tried to push the clothes into Rosalie's hands. She shook her head; a small hurricane of darkness surrounding her like a halo. Glamoreth sighed and went to the wardrobe, gently hanging them up and ushered Rosalie out of the room. She led the girl down hundreds of little corridors, sometimes passing through open courtyards, teaming with beauty and life. They passed more people in the corridors; beautiful elven women with flowing hair and dresses, arms linked with handsome elven men in garbed in fine outfits. They would turn to stare at both the girl and elf passing in the corridor, both alien in different ways. An elven maid named Echo with a mortal wearing strange leggings and a tight fitting tunic. There had been many rumors about the girl who had transported herself into Lord Elrond's study and she seemed just as strange as they said.

Rosalie found Glamoreth strange. She was leading her through Rivendell and whenever people approached the elf tugged on her sleeve to pull her out of the way of oncoming gentry. They would always stare and whisper to themselves, a few outright smirking at her, laughing when they turned a corner. She crossed her arms over her chest and kept her head down until they stopped in front of a huge pair of wooden doors. Thick and solid with intricate carvings of woven vines with animals like rabbits and deer, hidden in the complex greenery. Despite their size, Glamoreth seemed to open them with ease, no creaking or groaning as Rosalie had expected. It was a library. And it was magnificent. There were bookcases along the walls, a set of stairs spiraling up to a second floor, filled with even more bookcases. They were made of a beautiful golden wood, with even more nature scenes carved on the ends and stacked with thousands of leather bound books. It felt like walking into the library in Hogwarts. Some of the books were decorated; studded with small beads of gold or silver or covered with delicate swirls in gold leaf. At the back, Rosalie could just see a glimpse of grey near the back. As they drew nearer, she realized Gandalf was there with the man from the night before, Erestor. Glamoreth mumbled something in Elvish and Erestor replied in kind before the elf bowed, her cheeks tinged slightly pink, and she left. "Ah! Rosalie, I'm glad you're here" Gandalf said merrily, "I hope you remember Erestor," The elf nodded when he was mentioned, staring in surprise at her clothes. He motioned her to come closer. On the table was a huge map, covered with little details and words in a language she couldn't read. "We were wondering where you came from, does any of this look familiar to you?" She shook her head at the words and pointed to the map. "What do these words say? Is this Elvish?" "Elvish? Oh, no this is called the Common Tongue. Over here, is the Shire. This mainly inhabited by Hobbits. Nearer the mountains-" "Hobbits?" Rosalie questioned. Gandalf looked at her with a twinkle in his eye and a faint smile etched on his face. "Hobbits are a curious race. They look like young human children and like to live in comfort. There are a few staying here in Rivendell." "Why?" Rosalie flushed a little, realizing her question must've sounded stupid. "Rivendell is one of the last homely houses in the West." At that Erestor looked up, tearing his eyes away from whatever he was writing. "We thought that perhaps you were from Gondor or maybe Rohan, for that is where the majority of the Secondborn's of Ilúvatar dwell but you're clothing and possessions make me think you are not." Gandalf looked down at her, his eyes half hidden under his hat and Rosalie was reminded of Dumbledore. "I don't recognize the names… And have you been going through my stuff?" she demanded, an eyebrow rising in anger. From under the table, Gandalf drew out her rucksack and uni folder and gave them back to her. "We were merely checking for any weaponry or information that could give us more details about you, my lady. However, those papers are most confusing." He said frowning at the folder and Erestor looked up as well, almost expectantly. Suddenly he frowned at Rosalie and she gave him a wide smile, daring him to comment. He instead spoke softly to Gandalf, who nodded and turned back to Rosalie. "Erestor wanted to know about your home and what those papers mean." Rosalie smiled at this, looking down and fingering the paper in her folder. "How much time have you got?" She asked them and Gandalf frowned before Rosalie looked up at him, the smile still there. "First of all, my home country is called Britain…"

The sun had come and gone by the time Rosalie was finished talking and Gandalf was frowning- something she realized he did a lot of. She had mostly explained her life, society, home town, the rest of the world and definitely the technology when Erestor had pointed to her IPod, speaking in his magical tongue. There had been many questions from Gandalf and a lot of disbelief from both of them. Rosalie felt a little sorry for Erestor- he reminded her of a scholar, wanting to know everything he could, yet only understanding half the conversation, Gandalf having to repeat a lot of it for him. After, she had talked about her education and her Biochemistry course, which fascinated Gandalf. Frequently, he would interrupt with questions or to repeat something she said, Erestor scribbling furiously onto the parchment he had. They asked her to draw a map of her own world while the elf hovered over her shoulder, as if looking for similarities he might spot. The only passing of time she could find was the growing shadows in the corners of the library and the occasional elf browsing through the books, a few messengers for Gandalf or Erestor that were usually waved away. Glamoreth dropped by a few times, apparently asking whether or not they needed anything and Rosalie noticed the way she kept her head down, as if she didn't want people to see her. By the time the stars had awoken, Gandalf was still asking questions but Erestor seemed to protest, urging Gandalf to let the mortal go to her chambers. Rosalie silently thanked Erestor and she picked up her things, slinging her bag over her shoulder and Gandalf lead her back to her room. "I apologize for keeping you in the library all day, my lady," He bowed slightly and opened his mouth but Rosalie cut him off. "Don't call me that." Gandalf looked confused and Rosalie sighed. "I'm not a lady…. Well, I _am _a girl but I'm not a noble or whatever. It's just Rosalie, please." Gandalf still looked a little confused but slowly nodded. "Goodnight m-… Rosalie."

Rosalie sighed and hugged her rucksack to her chest; it smelled like her home, a small comfort in this alien world. If she'd known she would get stuck in a mystical place, she would've packed a toothbrush. All she had was her pencil case, her sketchpad, about five pounds in change, a couple of tampons, her "magical music device" as Erestor believed it was, her giant folder and a chicken-mayo sandwich that had started to smell slightly funky. She had spent an entire day here and slowly it was starting to feel more like a holiday but Rosalie could still feel pangs of longing for her friends. Rosalie sighed and more towards a tray with what looked like vegetable soup on the dresser near the back of the room. She had a feeling that it had been there for a while but there was a faint wisp of steam hovering over the bowl. Rosalie took this moment to truly appreciate her room. It was spacious; a double bed pushed up against the wall with silver drapes shot through with flashes of purple that matched the spread on the bed. On the pillows were little leaves and vines threaded in white against the rich purple. The walls were dark beige that somehow matched the bedspread. The opposite wall curved in slightly before opening into another room, as if they had decided to knock down the wall and make the room more spacious. There was a wardrobe and dresser sat side by side with the desk slightly to the side. There was a smaller door that led through to a wash room with a ceramic sink and a porcelain bathtub with silver taps. Her favorite part was the balcony. They were a pair of glass doors, surrounded by windows, which meant for a while, Rosalie hadn't noticed them. Someone had opened them when cleaning her room while she was out and a warm evening breeze rustled her sheer curtains. The balcony was amazing; she stood there for a while, watching the stars shine and twinkle, looking over the rest of Rivendell, its beauty comparable to nothing she had ever seen; the stone seemed to glow, as if basking in a pool of moonlight.

Rosalie went inside for a moment, dragging a chair back out again. She settled herself down, perched in a position that meant she sat comfortably but could still see over the top of the wall. She picked up her pencil and slowly she let it weave its way over the page of her sketchbook, a small smile tracing itself on her lips as a miniature version of the magical elven city of Rivendell came to life under her skilled fingers.

**Thanks for reading! Please rate and review- I do want to know your opinion. Hopefully, I will update later, on time...ish**

**Bye!**


	3. Meetings in a courtyard

**AN: sorry that this chapter is up a little late. We've started Exam preparation in schools (:( Erruughhh) and I know that isn't a good reason...**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed and favourited this story- You are all awesome**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be out slightly sooner! **

**Meetings in a courtyard**

A gentle light reached towards Rosalie, and she groaned and rolled, throwing herself out of her chair. She groaned again, pulling herself off the cold stone and shaking her head slightly. The clouds were a faint pink, blushing as they listened to the birds enchanting songs. Her sketchpad and pencils were scattered around the chair, a couple of the pages folded at awkward angles, a small pencil rolling towards its fall though the railings before Rosalie snatched it. She guessed it was sometime around dawn and she looked over Rivendell, rubbing the aches out of her neck. There were a few people about; a couple of blonde heads milling about a small stream and one stood in a giant clearing, firing arrows at a target across the way. Rosalie gathered her stuff and went inside, dumping her stuff on the table as she went before flopping onto the bed, her eyes shut as she hit the pillow.

This time, Rosalie was awoken to gentle shaking and her eyelids fluttered open, a picture of beauty unfolding before her. Glamoreth smiled at the girl, and gave her a handful of clothes and then walked over to the desk. Rosalie grinned at the elf and she shot a similar one back at her. Apparently, she had given up on trying to force Rosalie into dresses and so she had brought a thin pair of black legging like trousers. _Guess they tailored for me,_ Rosalie thought, noticing how the legs were a lot smaller, more fitted for a woman than a man. There was a white blouse as well and a small red flower stitched near the shoulder and Rosalie snorted. Glamoreth smiled and murmured something pointing to the rose and then at the girl. The girl stretched and took the clothes over to the bathroom while Glamoreth leafed through the sketchpad. She knew it was wrong to pry but it was open and all the drawings were breath taking. There were animals, some the elf recognised like deer and rabbits, and others that were shaped like cats. There were trees and plants, and a few with humans in them. On one side a couple clad in strange outfits sat on a bench staring out over a strange sort of city while on the opposite were three beautiful women no legs but tails like a fish. There was even a drawing of her home, Rivendell, its beauty preserved in the page. Rosalie came out but stopped suddenly and Glamoreth flushed. The elf started stammering and looked up at Rosalie, taking in her appearance. The smallest trace of a smile started before her eyes widened and her mouth fell open and Rosalie smirked, knowing exactly why Glamoreth was shocked. "Where's Gandalf?" Rosalie asked, looking at a shocked elf and she sighed and repeated herself. Glamoreth flushed again and stammered and then led Rosalie through the door, out into Rivendell, a smirk still on the girl's face.

After Glamoreth's reaction, Rosalie knew others would notice; and she was right. They walked down corridors, meeting gawping mouths and shocked stares until they reached a small garden area with a shaded patio. It was already occupied by Gandalf and five small boys. Correction, Gandalf and five men that were the size of boys. Rosalie flushed a little as she heard Gandalf's voice boom from across the patio. "Rosalie, you always have splendid timing! Come, there are introductions to be made." They all turned and there was a mix of reactions. Five pairs of eyes turned, curly hair dancing as the rest of them turned. One of the small men had white, wispy hair looked on curiously, a sly smile matching the dark haired one's grin. Gandalf's eye twinkled as he watched her stepping out into the sunlight, growing nearer to the group. "Rosalie, this is a good friend of mine, Bilbo." The small man seemed a little shocked but quickly masked it with a gentle smile though his eyes seemed a little wary, his eyes darting between her head and her hair. "And these are Frodo, Samwise, Peregrin and Meriadoc. They come from the Shire, as I showed you yesterday. My dear friends, this is La... Rosalie." Gandalf caught himself at the last minute, biting down on his tongue to stop the chuckles as the mortal girl tried to shoot daggers with her eyes. Rosalie looked at all the Hobbits, the younger ones staring curiously while Gandalf and Bilbo sat calmly on one of the stone benches. "Oh!" Gandalf suddenly started rummaging around in his pockets while the Hobbits stared at the new arrival in their group. The smallest of them, Peregrin she thought, was still staring at her, his mouth hanging somewhere around his chest, eyes still trained slightly above her green eyes. He caught her eye and flushed while his friends stifled laughter. "Here it is!" Out of one of his numerous pockets, Gandalf pulled on something, tugging it when it got caught and Rosalie saw something sparkle in the morning sunlight.

Rosalie watched a small golden necklace fall and dangle between Gandalf's large fingers. It had a small clasp with tightly woven golden locks and a small blue stone at the end of it, small golden letters in a foreign language decorating it. Inside the stone, it looked like there was a substance that seemed to change between a liquid and a gas every few seconds. "I found it after searching through far too many crooks and crannies last night, knowing I had left it somewhere." He handed it to her and she admired it before putting it on. "It has a spell on it." As Gandalf said that Rosalie's eyes shot up, panicking and reaching around to take it off again when the wizard chuckled. "Do not worry; the spell will not harm you, it is simply an old, powerful communications spell. They use to be used all the time when the world was new and the races of Arda were beginning to awaken. While wearing that, you shall be able to understand the Common Tongue and people shall understand you. I also believe that young Peregrin Took has a question for you." Everyone turned to the smaller hobbit from before and he flushed a little, seeming to be uncomfortable but curiosity got the better of him. "Your hair's blue." He blurted, his face a mixture of embarrassment and unease, making more than one person laugh, including Rosalie.

He was right, her hair was blue. Rosalie reached up to smooth down some of her locks. "I kinda got bored of it so I dyed it a different colour. Normally it just looks black but in the sunlight, I guess it does go quite a bright shade of blue, huh..." Rosalie smiled a little, feeling a little flustered herself. "Is it normal where you come from to do that?" The question seemed innocent enough to Rosalie but one of the other hobbits jumped in quickly. "Pippin, you can't just ask someone a question like that. It's personal." Rosalie smiled.

"No, it's alright, I don't mind... I'd rather you say what you're thinking than honey-coat stuff." Rosalie said and all the Hobbit's frowned at her, as if she had spoken Pig Latin. "I've never heard a lady say _that_ to me." Pippin said and his friend playfully glared at him. "When have you ever had a conversation with a nice woman that lasted longer than 3 seconds? Not that you're not a nice person missus." That last part seemed like a bit of an afterthought and the hobbit smiled apologetically at her and Rosalie giggled.

"Well I'm Pippin," The hobbit who was brave enough to talk to her first. "Peregrin Took." Pippin took her hand and bowed, gently kissing her knuckles and Rosalie flushed a deep pink colour. "My name's Rosalie. Rosalie Mayfair... and just Rosalie. No my lady this, or my lady that- just Rosalie." Pippin grinned at her and his friend suddenly jumped in. "I'm Merry by the way. That's Sam and then Frodo is sat by his uncle Bilbo." Sam smiled faintly when Rosalie looked at him and Frodo gave a small wave.

"Where do you come from?" Pippin asked. "What's it like?" Merry countered. The two hobbits stared at each other before they both started talking. "What's your favourite food?" "Do you know any Elvish?" "Why did you dye your hair that colour?" "Do you have any family?" "Any friends?"

"OKAY! Let's see... I live in England... it rains a lot... Probably lasagne... They start speaking and I have no clue what they're saying, possibly something about my hair or fashion choice and the reason my hair is blue, _confidential_." Rosalie whispered the last part and Gandalf and Bilbo began to chuckle. For a few moments the Hobbits were quite and Gandalf opened his mouth to speak when a small voice raised itself from the group. "What does confidential mean?"

Rosalie was lying back on the grass, eyes closed, soaking up the last of the sunlight. The hobbits were lovely; curious and shy and funny, a blend that drew people to them. Pippin and Merry were fascinated with her hair and told her all about their precious Shire, painting an image of peacefulness and luxury that made Rosalie want to visit herself. Bilbo wanted to know all about her home, with Frodo and Sam occasionally asking a question, seeming shyer than their companions while Gandalf chewed his pipe, smirking to himself. Their questions were endless and they didn't mind Rosalie's appearance as other had turned their nose up at her and being around them made her feel _comfortable._ All too soon though, the group, including Gandalf had left, though before they left Bilbo had managed to convince Rosalie to join them for dinner instead of taking it in her room.

"Most people tend to sit on a bench when enjoying the gardens," a voice rang out and Rosalie opened her eyes to see a figure, features shrouded by the light. "Though you do not look like most people." Without looking at the man, Rosalie could tell he was smirking. "Most people don't realise the bench has feelings and does not appreciate being sat on all day. I am merely being nice and giving the bench a break from its tiresome job." Rosalie countered innocently, sarcasm dripping from every word and the man snorted. He moved and Rosalie could see him clearer. "I'm sure the bench won't mind _me _sitting on it." He was an elf, something that shocked Rosalie. _He doesn't act like one_, she wondered, _Please... the only elf you've ever spent time with is Glamoreth, how would you know what they're like,_ she chided herself. Like the rest of his species, he was visibly striking with platinum blonde hair and eyes like the ocean. His smirk showed bright white teeth and one dark eyebrow was raised at the crazy girl lying on the grass.

She was strange, crazy even. She was lying on the grass, her hair a vivid blue colour. Most women he had met wore dresses and would never be caught lying down like she was, so relaxed and serene. She was wearing masculine clothes yet there were a few feminine touches and he smirked at the mortal and decided to let himself be known.

"My, you have a big ego... and do not be so sure as I can talk to benches." Rosalie said in a serious tone, watching the elf's eyebrows get dangerously close to his hairline. "Really? I did not know you had such skills. What does the bench say?" Rosalie frowned for a moment, and then smirked at the elf. "That you are heavy. And you smell funny."

The elf gasped theatrically. "I do apologize dear bench; I did not know how you felt. I shall move immediately to the grass and give you a rest." The elf jumped down and crossed his legs, sitting perfectly still and straight, watching Rosalie. There was a few moments pause. "The bench says thank you."

A little further from the strange pair arguing about benches was another pair, watching the two with faint smiles. "Who is that woman who has captured Legolas' attention?" The human asked and the elven woman frowned a little. "I don't know; however my father has been grumbling to Mithrandir and Erestor about a strange human woman named _Rosalie_." The name glided from her tongue like honey yet the name was foreign to them both. The human cocked his head to the side. "Does she realise her hair is blue?" The couple giggled for a few moments before the elven lady took his arm and they resumed their walk through the halls of Imladris.

"Glamoreth, do I seriously have to wear this?" The elven lady sighed, waiting outside the small wash room for Rosalie to come out and she was very close to losing her patience. She was happy that she could finally communicate with the mortal- she seemed nice but this was a time when she liked the language barrier. "Of course you do. You are dining with the Lord of Rivendell and the guests of honour. You have to wear a dress." From inside, Glamoreth could hear the girl mutter curses under her breath and she wandered back over to the desk, her fingers dancing over the pages of the girl's sketchpad. The elven maid knew it was wrong to snoop but... they were so accurate and captivating. Like all of her race, she loved beauty in each and every form, including the mortal's drawings. Suddenly something flickered. Glamoreth frowned and went back a page to the striped animal. _I thought it... never mind_. Slowly the door creaked open and Glamoreth moved away quickly, not wanting Rosalie to know she had been prying.

Glamoreth smiled; proud of her work and even Rosalie had to admit, she looked good in the dress. It was light and floating, feeling more casual yet still an evening gown. As the sun descended, her hair had slowly turned black, her dark locks tied into an elegant bun on her head, a few tendrils trailing across the creamy colour material. "See? You shall be fine." Glamoreth said as they both admired her dress. There was a knock at the door and Gandalf appeared a smile hiding somewhere under his beard. "You look divine, Rosalie. Come, otherwise we will be late." Rosalie let Gandalf tuck her arm under his and Glamoreth watched them leave, smiling at them both.

Gandalf led her through Rivendell until they reached an archway and from inside, she could hear voices talking, glasses clinking and one of the hobbit's laughing. She stopped and Gandalf turned to her, his grandfatherly presence somewhat soothing. "Don't worry, it shall be fine." Rosalie gulped, her bottle green eyes searching Gandalf's kind blue ones. Inside the room was a massive table, about twenty guests taking their places around the table. She could see the hobbits nearer the end of the table, laughing with each other at Pippin who was staring longingly at the food already on the table. She recognised a few of the elves including Lord Elrond, Erestor and the guard Glorfindel. Surprisingly the blond elf from earlier was sat close to his kin, talking to them though looked shocked for a second to see her before quickly masking it. There were also dwarves and a few humans though both groups seemed to keep to themselves while there was a single human that conversed freely with elves. Bilbo's eyes met Rosalie's and he sent her a smile, giving her courage and Rosalie held her head high.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this..._


	4. Dining with Royalty

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed for this story!**

**Also, if you like my style of writing, you might like to check some of the stories on Wattpad ( /AShadowRose ) **

**Well, anyway... 190 views! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: Tolkien is the owner of all Lord of the Rings characters. I only own my OCs**

***Glares from reader* Okay... On with the story!**

* * *

**Dining with Royalty**

Rosalie sat between Bilbo and Frodo with Gandalf sitting next to Lord Elrond. Next to him was a beautiful elven lady; the kind that made you forget to breathe and made you hide inside, feeling pathetic to even be in the same room as her. A little way down was the elf from the courtyard earlier, chatting to some of his kin, sending glances down the table to the human man opposite the enchanting elven lady. Pippin was sat opposite Rosalie, side by side with Merry and Sam, both roaring at laughter over something the younger Hobbit said.

This was strange to the girl. Almost everything that had happened, everything in this world was weird and alien to her. Usually she ate alone, even at home and now she was in the thick of it. All around her were the sounds of happiness; laughter, the gentle clink of knives and forks and too many different languages for Rosalie to count. She was silent, slowly pushing food around her plate, her eyes glazed. From the corner of her eye, she could see some of the other guests whispering, slyly glancing at her, the strange mortal who knows none but the Halflings at the end of the table. Bilbo took her hand and squeezed. "Do not fret. They are only wary of new faces." He whispered when the others weren't listening. "And strange ones." Rosalie murmured, glancing back down the table.

Across the table, Pippin smiled, his cheeks big and chubby, stuffed with food like a hamster and Rosalie giggled with Sam, Merry and Frodo. Every so often, Frodo's hands went to his neck, fiddling with the links of a small chain and every time, Rosalie watched Gandalf track his movements. Slowly, the food got demolished and the chatter rose again. She saw a few of the dwarves laughing, their movements tipsy, their rough native tongue slurred so far sentences sounded like long words. Rosalie spaced out, gazing dreamily at the decorations, earning a few whispers and giggles from other guests and a smirk from Lord Elrond. There was a bunch of flowers on a table at the edge of the room, bright and stunning in a more natural way, like the simple elegance of Rivendell. Jade stems and full green leaves that flowed over the lip of the vase, holding up gigantic vibrant violet bulbs, engorged like they would pop if you touched them. In her mind, they would. They opened up their petals, greeting the moon and exposing their golden throats to the night. They would open and a violent cloud of pollen would burst from them, a gold haze that captivates any who see it. In her mind, this had happened. The cloud drifted lazily through the room, coming closer to the table. Though no one noticed it but her. The pollen was toxic, a beautiful killer, and no one knew it but her. It came closer and closer and Rosalie had to do something as it reared upwards like a horse, preparing to swoop upon its prey beneath it.

"ROSALIE!" The girl's head shot up and the pollen disappeared, becoming prey to the night breeze itself. Gandalf was looking down the table at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Any conversations had stopped, scared of what the wizard might do. His eyes were solely trained on Rosalie while the others flickered back and forth between the pair. Rosalie gulped, guilt filling her as the wizard stared at her. _Did he see it as well?_ Rosalie wondered and suddenly Gandalf's face softened. "Are we so boring that you must see refuge in your mind?" He smiled and Rosalie let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. A few of the men tittered and Gandalf smiled but Elrond and a few other elves, including the blonde from the courtyard, continued to glare at her suspiciously.

The evening wore on, the night still reigning and the guests still talked. A few left, especially men and dwarves, one by one staggering back to their rooms and Rosalie started to get up when a hand shot out and grabbed hers. _Despite his age, Bilbo's stronger that I thought..._The hobbit got up slowly, clutching Rosalie's arm. "At least let me do the honour of escorting you back to your room Rosalie." Bilbo gave a smile and Rosalie returned a weary one. "I would appreciate it thanks." Pippin and Merry looked up and grinned at her, showing off bright white teeth. "See you in the morning Rosalie!" Nearer the end of the table, a couple of dwarves saluted her, beer slopping over themselves as they raised their cups, their drunken laughter ringing through the room. Gandalf grimaced and then nodded his head towards Rosalie and she waved back before trailing behind Bilbo as he took her back to her room. "Sleep well, my dear. I believe our young Hobbits have an adventurous day in store for you tomorrow." Rosalie couldn't control the groan that escaped her lips and Bilbo chuckled.

(Time Jump- sometime around midnight)

The night was dark and he knew that almost everyone had gone to bed, though he was kept awake. Unlike the dwarves, he hadn't consumed his weight in ale and had realised how important this meeting was. What was so important? This thought pierced his mind like an arrow, dark thoughts lingered, reminding him of bad memories from his younger years. Something Lord Elrond had wrote stirred something within him, a fear that the worst was coming. It kept him awake, stopped him from sleeping, his feet pacing the halls of Rivendell.

His feet stopped. He twisted his head slightly, his brows furrowing. The breeze had gone, holding its breath and the elf took off. His feet barely touched the ground and he followed the path his ears gave. He had heard a growl; it was faint, so faint he thought he dreamed it when he heard it again, sending chills down his spine. It was closer; he was closer, meaning the creature was in the West of Imladris. His heart dropped, remembering that many of Lord Elrond's guests were staying there. The elf paused again for a moment, looking at a small balcony with its windows open. In the still night, he watched the sheer curtains billow, twisting and turning with an impossible wind and his eyes widened. He could see a silhouette, dark and hunched, leering closer to where he believed a bed would be. He ran, urging his feet to move and as he ran, he heard that creature growl. The elf paused for a fraction of a second. A growl resonated through the door and he shoved against the door and the growls stopped. His heart quickened and he slammed the door again. He heard some movements behind the door and the soft patter of feet and his hands reached for his knives. He slammed against the door again, startled when the door opened easily. He looked up, his eyes bugging out and he flushed, startled at the sight.

Rosalie opened the door, her eyes half shut and she saw a hazy blonde head in front of her. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Whadda you want?" She mumbled, her eyes drooping again. It was the elf from the courtyard, she realised, and he was looking into her room, refusing to look at her. "I heard something... I _saw _something..." His dark eyebrows furrowed, still searching her room from the doorway while Rosalie leaned against it, still half asleep. "Well nothing's here and I'm tired." The elf glared at her and then looked away quickly, blushing faintly. "You know you never told me your name." The elf glanced at her, a brow raised and a small smirk, seeming to forget his urgency from earlier. "You think now is the time to exchange idle small talk?" Rosalie frowned. "You're the one who turned up at my door!" Rosalie shifted her weight and glared at the elf and he looked away from her again. "My name is Legolas, my father is a friend of Lord Elrond and I was summoned here. There was something in your room." Legolas looked at her straight in the eyes. "What was it?" Rosalie stared back at him, feeling a lot more awake now. "How should I know? I don't exactly invite weird ..._things_ into my room. And before you say it, YOU'RE NOT coming in. Better not to add to the list." Legolas glared at her but Rosalie kept going. "Now that you've woke me up and been all crazy and stuff, I'm going back to bed. You should probably do the same. Goodnight Legolas." Before he knew it, Rosalie closed the door, leaving him stood there and he sighed and walked off, listening to Rosalie flop onto her bed and sleep.

Glamoreth walked into the room, shaking her head at the human all curled up in the bed covers like an overgrown cat. "Wake up. You have several gentlemen coming over to spend the day with you and at this moment, you are certainly not dressed appropriately." Rosalie groaned and turned over, hiding her head under the pillow and Glamoreth let out a small smile, certain the mortal wouldn't see it. Rosalie's head peeked out of her mountain of pillows, her green eyes big and pleading. "You're not going to force me into another dress, are you?" She murmured, silently hoping the elf wouldn't do that. At first Glamoreth said very little but slowly opened up, becoming more comfortable around Rosalie.

Glamoreth let out a beautiful laugh, gentle and soothing like a waterfall. "No, I do not want to go through that battle again. Just wear something over than _that_." She gestured at Rosalie's pyjamas, a faint flush on her cheeks. Rosalie looked down. She was wearing baggy trousers that came to her knees and the t-shirt she'd worn when she arrived in Rivendell with a Mario star on the front. "What's wrong with this?" She mumbled to herself but Glamoreth heard her. "It's so revealing! You most definitely cannot where that in front of other guests, especially male guests!" Rosalie frowned, forgetting where she was. "Where I come from, many people wore a lot less than this outside, in public. But I'll wear something else." She then flopped back onto her bed and Glamoreth glared at her. "Now." Rosalie groaned and got up, stumbling sleepily to the bathroom, grumbling like a dwarf about elves and Glamoreth smirked, and waiting for the girl to get changed.

"How come you were quiet at dinner last night?" Pippin asked, looking up at Rosalie. The girl shrugged. "Guess I felt kinda out of place. Y'know, everyone knows who their friends are and where they are and about the place. And... I just don't fit in, not really." Merry and Pippin both turned to her, giving her matching grins. "Well, we like talking to you. Who cares about what other people think of you." Rosalie smiled but felt a small pang of homesickness. _He sounds so much like Zeke..._ "Also, everyone already thinks you're crazy with your blue hair." Pippin piped up and Merry glared at him but Rosalie laughed. "That's the way I like it."

Gandalf stood on a balcony overlooking Rivendell, chewing his pipe. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the elf approaching him. "Never have I seen you look so melancholy." Elrond teased before growing serious. "What causes this, my friend?" Gandalf's eyes slowly moved to the young girl with vibrant blue hair and Elrond frowned. "There is something off about her though I do not know what it is." Elrond looked at the old wizard. "Mithrandir, what is she?" Gandalf didn't reply, continuing to chew on his pipe. "Powerful. And old. Something so old, the world has forgotten exists, as have I." His words were quiet; even to the elf had to strain to hear them. His face turned to stone and both elders turned to face the girl, sat amongst the hobbits, singing strange songs from her homeland. "My dear... What are you?"


	5. An Important Council

**If you can tell by the title, its the Council Scene (yay!). I love the fact that this fan fiction gives me an excuse to watch the LotR trilogy over and over :D Most of the lines are from the films and so hopefully pretty accurate.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Everything but my OCs belong to Tolkien (no matter how much I wished I owned it)**

* * *

**An Important Council**

"Do you have any hobbies Rosalie?" Frodo's head shot up at Sam's question and Merry and Pippin's eyes began to sparkle. "Do you like dancing?" "Do you like singing?" "Oh yes, are you any good?" "Can you sing us something?" "Please?" "Please?"

"Guys! One at a time! Jeez..." Rosalie giggled a little at the end. "Errrmmm... I really like music but I'm not a good singer..." Pippin and Merry both opened their mouths and Rosalie's hands shot out, clamping over them and Frodo and Sam giggled under their breaths as Bilbo continued to snooze in the midday sun. "I'm sure that you are a great singer and we only want a few verses." Rosalie was almost surprised by Sam's quiet input and Pippin and Merry turned to him, mouths still covered by Rosalie's hands. "Just one song Rosalie and we will stop pestering you." Rosalie stared at the hobbit silently and Merry and Pippin just looking at each other. Eventually, she sighed and glared at them. "One song, okay, just one." The hobbits managed to nod their heads in sync.

Rosalie sighed again and shut her eyes, quietly singing under her breath. She kept her eyes shut, scared of seeing their faces scrunched up in horror. Slowly, she sung louder, a smile gracing her lips, remembering how Abby and Zeke would sometimes burst into song, almost shouting the lyrics while jumping up and down enthusiastically. When Rosalie stopped, she waited a few moments before peaking at the hobbits from underneath her eyelashes. As she guessed, they were all staring at her, wide mouthed. "What was that song called?" Frodo finally spoke, though they were all still staring at her. Rosalie blushed, "It's called Demons. It's a pretty popular song from where I come from and I like it." The hobbits were all still staring silently and the pause grew awkward. "You're good." Pippin blurted and Rosalie's blush deepened to a deep red colour. "Th- thanks, guess you haven't heard a lot of good singers," Rosalie tried laughing at the end but it sounded more like a cough.

"He was telling the truth." Rosalie turned to see Bilbo wide awake, sat back comfortably, smiling gently at the girl. "I think it was beautiful." Bilbo continued and all of the hobbits nodded. "And I all think we want to hear another song." Rosalie started shaking her head, almost violently and Bilbo sighed. "Rosalie, I'm getting old and I would like to hear you sing another song. Though, I hope that it will be slightly happier than the last one." Rosalie groaned inwardly. Instead this time, Rosalie stared solely at a blade of grass near her shoe and started to sing again, watching Bilbo's eyes slowly close from the corner of her eye, giving her a confidence boost. When that song ended, Rosalie lay back on the grass; her eyes shut and sang a different song. She liked the atmosphere around the little group, it was so relaxed and soothing and Rosalie felt like she was floating- in a good way.

"She is very strange, isn't she?" A man murmured to the elf, his eyes trained on the girl with blue hair. The elf snorted. "The hobbits don't seem to mind her- she can't be that bad." The man rolled his eyes. "The hobbits aren't the best judges of character. I worry for them." Legolas' eyes narrowed before smiling at the man. "Is the great ranger Aragorn scared of what a mortal child could do to him?" He teased and Aragorn shook his head. "My friend, Mithrandir trusts her and so do the Hobbits. I trust Gandalf's judgements and so I do not believe the girl to be evil." Legolas put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let us enjoy our time before tomorrow and not worry about the girl." Aragorn sighed and turned, following elf to the training fields.

"Rosalie... Rosalie..." "Don't wake her up idiot!" "Be quiet the both of you!" "Frodo is right, let her lie." "Is she drooling?!" "PIPPIN!" Rosalie let out a groan and suddenly the conversation stopped. She blinked a couple of times, watching the world slowly come into focus, a few blurry figures crouched over her. "Good, you're awake!" Merry hit Pippin and glared at him. Rosalie shook her head, trying to come to. She sat up quickly, holding her head to stop the swirling. The world started coming into focus, the blurs became the faces of the Hobbits with Pippin and Merry sat near her head bickering while Frodo and Bilbo sat back on the bench while Sam was in a position similar to Rosalie, enjoying the peacefulness of Rivendell.

The one difference from earlier was Gandalf's tall figure casting shadows on the ground next to her head. Rosalie jumped, staring at Gandalf while Merry and Pippin snickered, until Frodo hit them. "Perhaps you are getting old Rosalie. You seem to have gotten into the habit of midday napping." Gandalf joked and the others chuckled and Rosalie blushed. "I thought the definition of a habit is to do it more than once and this is the first time I've had a nap. _You_ on the other hand," From the corner of her eye, she could see Merry, Pippin and Frodo giggling under their breaths while Bilbo tried not to smile. "Have a very nasty habit of chewing your pipe. So don't get started on my _apparent _dirty habits when you have one yourself." Rosalie countered triumphantly and the giggles behind her became roars of laughter and Gandalf face turned stony apart from a small twitch in his beard.

"At least your sense of humour hasn't left yet. Neither has your strange sense of fashion." He muttered under his breath, scowling under his beard as Rosalie raised an eyebrow. Gandalf cleared his throat. "I would like you to come a walk with me." He got up, offering a hand to Rosalie who accepted it. The Hobbits waved at Rosalie before she walked away with the wizard. "I wanted more to talk to you in private." Rosalie looked up at him, confused. "There will be a council tomorrow morning. I would like you to be there with me." Rosalie frowned and opened her mouth to speak before Gandalf put a finger to her lips. "No excuses. I would like you to accompany me and I won't take no for an answer. So I shall meet you tomorrow." He strode off, leaving Rosalie in the middle of the corridor. "WAIT!" She shouted and Gandalf froze and turned around and she ran towards him. "Why? Why do you want me there?" She asked and Gandalf's eyes twinkled mischievously. "You offer a unique look at the world and I think that it would be useful." He smiled widely and left, whistling a merry tune, leaving Rosalie in the corridor gobsmacked.

* * *

Glamoreth opened the door quietly, and walked inside but stopped suddenly at the sight. Rosalie was already up, still dressed in those clothes she called _pyjamas_, sat in the chair, tapping her foot impatiently. She turned suddenly when she heard the door open, her neck cracking but turned back when she saw the elf, massaging her neck. Glamoreth walked up to her quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder, willing the girl to calm down. Her foot started to slow and Rosalie let out a sigh. Paper was scattered all over the desk, some of it crumpled but the majority of them intact. They were drawings, some small doodles of people with heads that are far too big for their bodies and flowers and hearts. Others were bigger sketches of people and animals and then there were full page drawings and they enthralled the elf. Rosalie's foot had stopped tapping but her fingers were beginning to twitch. "Did you draw these?" Glamoreth whispered, her fingers brushing the edges delicately, like they would break the moment they were touched. Rosalie nodded. "I couldn't sleep. I'm too nervous about this meeting- thing." She whispered back hoarsely. Glamoreth picked up one of the drawings. It was a couple dancing, man and woman spinning. He was dressed in black and the woman was in red, a clash that drew attention. They were stunning to look at and gazing into each other's eyes, partners in bodies and soul. The dance was a metaphor for their lives and its beauty touched the elf in ways she had never known. Glamoreth gulped. "You need to get dressed. Mithrandir will be here very soon." The elf tore her eyes away from the sketch just in time to hear three loud knocks at the door.

The door swung open to show the wizard in question. He stood in his usual grey robes and stared at Rosalie. "Are you not dressed yet? Hurry!" Rosalie jumped up, grabbing her clothes from Glamoreth and ran to the bathroom, leaving the elf and wizard shocked and silent. They looked at each other, breaking into identical grins and Glamoreth turned back to the messy desk, gathering the papers into a pile when Gandalf wandered over. Glamoreth looked at him curiously and he smiled before flicking through the pile. He stopped at one of a small drawing of a woman with long flowing golden hair that fell in wet ringlets. She was sat by the sea and instead of legs she had a tail like a fish, scales of sea greens, blues, silvers and light pinks. The wizard stared at the woman, leaning closer when suddenly her head moved, tossing her head slightly, though keeping her chest covered. She stared up at the wizard, a smirk gracing her lips before boldly winking at the wizard then freezing becoming the drawing once more. Gandalf drew back, breathing loudly through his nose. Rosalie opened the door, looking up at Gandalf, startled slightly as she saw him looking through her drawings. Glamoreth had given her a light green dress, paired with a dark emerald cloak that was draped around her shoulders, keeping her warm in the early morning breeze. Gandalf looked up and smiled. "You are a vision of beauty Rosalie." Rosalie blushed and Gandalf offered his arm, leading her through Rivendell, murmuring words of strength and comfort in her ear all the way.

There wasn't that many people at this meeting, only a dozen or so. They sat around as a semi-circle with three chairs on the other side. They were the first few there and Rosalie smiled at Frodo who returned it faintly, glad to see a familiar face. There were a few others she recognised, Legolas the elf, sat a few seats down from her with his own kind, looking shocked at her presence and many of the men also seemed shocked and angry she was there. They weren't in a room but an outside courtyard. Slowly, Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel strolled towards the meeting, taking their places in those three seats, facing the rest of the Council.

Elrond stood, raising his hands. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," _Mordor..._ Rosalie wondered. The atmosphere around the council changed, the grim faces mimicking each others. "Middle earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." There was silence, letting Elrond's words echo around everyone's minds and Rosalie felt dread sink to the bottom of her stomach. Elrond turned to their end of the semi-circle, focusing on Frodo. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." His voice was softer then, his eyes seemed almost sad watching Frodo walk to a stone, placing the ring on it before walking back. Rosalie gave him a reassuring smile but Frodo sill seemed shaky, nervous.

A man across the circle was rubbing his chin, his eyes fixated on the ring. "So it is true." He whispered hoarsely, as if he thought no one would hear him but half the circle turned to him, faces hard. He got up, still staring at the ring, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found." With each word, his eyes became more glazed, growing closer to the ring, under the beady eyes of Gandalf and Elrond.

"BOROMIR!" They both shouted, getting out of their seats but Gandalf kept speaking. Instead of speaking in English, he was shouting in a language, a horrible one that burned Rosalie's ears, making her hold her head in agony. Around them, the skies turned black, the shadows grew tall and everyone shrunk back in fear of the wizard. When he had stopped, the bleak greys of the world turned back into the colourful nature of Rivendell and Rosalie let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Elrond turned to Gandalf, his hands shaking as he pulled them away from his temples. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Gandalf sat down heavily, staring down at the ground. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is all together evil." The man named Boromir was still staring at the ring, an emotion that was similar to lust.

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." He whispered, circling the ring, like a predator. Another man dressed in black looked up at the other man, shaking his head. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." His words were simple but carried a tone with them, one that the people around the circle responded to, accepting his words over Boromir's.

The man from Gondor scowled at the other man, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" His smirk was cold, and Rosalie frowned at this attitude and she wasn't the only one. Legolas stood up, glaring at man. "This is no _mere_ ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him you allegiance." Everyone turned to Aragorn, who shifted slightly but put on a mask of detachment. Boromir turned back to Aragorn, that arrogant smirk still on his face. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" He sounded almost sarcastic. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." It was Legolas' turn to grow arrogant, holding his head higher than the mortal. Aragorn held out a hand to Legolas, talking softly in the elven language and Legolas sat back down, his eyes never leaving Boromir. The man turned back, scowling at Aragorn, his eyes hard. "Gondor has no king. Gondor _needs_ no king." He hissed at Aragorn but the man held his gaze. Gandalf looked up. "Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." He said loud enough for everyone to hear before turning his eyes back to the ground.

Elrond looked over everyone in the council. "You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." A silence settled on the Council until a dwarf rose, holding the handle of his axe. "Well what are we waiting for?" He asked gruffly. He ran forward, yelling, throwing all his weight into the swing. It hit the ring and Rosalie jumped, watching in frozen horror how the blade shattered and the ring remained. Frodo flinched, rubbing his head and Rosalie shifted uneasily.

Elrond sighed. "The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do it." For the second time there was an uncomfortable silence and everyone looked a little scared.

Boromir shook his head. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Legolas got up again, still glaring at the man from Gondor. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" He demanded, "The ring must be destroyed!" Suddenly the dwarf from before, Gimli jumped up. "And I suppose you think you must be the one to do it?" Boromir got up as well, glaring in turn at the elf and dwarf. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Gimli looked straight at Legolas and yelled "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"

At that, everyone was up in arms, the dwarves shouting at the elves, hatred and disgust in both races eyes. The men got up to join the fight, tossing insults back and forth. Rosalie sighed, putting her head in her hands. _I feel like I'm going to choke in the amount of testosterone..._ Even Gandalf, a man she respected, joined the fight, arguing with Boromir about the ring. Amongst the shouts, she recognised Gimli's voice scream "NEVER TRUST AN ELF!" leading to even more shouting. Elrond sunk down in his chair, defeated.

Suddenly a small voice to her right cried "I will take it!" No one heard him but Rosalie caught his eye and Frodo gave her a sad smile. He got up, holding his head high and for some reason, Rosalie felt proud of him, _for _him. "I will take it!" His voice was louder and it echoed across the Council, faces turning in horror, shock and sadness. "Though..." His voice was smaller, more fragile. "I do not know the way." Gandalf looked at him, sadness etched into every line of his face. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf put a comforting hand on the Hobbit's shoulder.

Aragorn was looking at Frodo from across the courtyard. "With my life or death, I can protect you." He said softly before making his way towards the Hobbit, and bending down on one knee, looking him in the eye. "I will... You have my sword." Rosalie frowned, struck by the amount of faith these races shared. "And you have my bow." Legolas stepped forward, following Aragorn's footsteps. Gimli snorted but also stepped forward. "And my axe." Boromir looked at Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all, Little One." Frodo seemed to bristle slightly at the term but Boromir took no notice. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." He took his place with the others behind Frodo and the bushes behind Rosalie started to rustle.

"Hey! Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Sam crossed his arms, trying to seem brave and Elrond looked at him, an eyebrow raised and a small smile fighting to get onto his face. "No, indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Sam blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Oi!" There was a shout from the opposite side of the courtyard and Elrond snapped his head so fast his head was a blur. "We're coming too!" Rosalie smirked, recognising Merry's voice. "You'd have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us!" He turned his head slightly and grinned at Rosalie. Both of the Hobbits crossed their arms, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing." Rosalie started to laugh silently at Pippin's words. Merry looked at Pippin in shock and slight annoyance. "Well that rules you out Pip." Rosalie snorted then, grabbing her mouth, giggling, not noticing the looks some of the men and elves were giving her. Pippin smiled though it melted suddenly, looking shocked and a little hurt by Merry's words.

Elrond looked at the group. "Nine companions..." He started and opened his mouth but Gandalf coughed slightly and Elrond turned to him, frowning. "I believe I know someone who could be of use for this quest." He said and Elrond raised an eyebrow before Gandalf turned to Rosalie, who looked down then did a double-take. "What, me?" She asked, her voice getting slightly higher and Gandalf nodded while a few men chuckled, earning dark glared from the wizard. "Do I get a say on this?" She asked, almost sarcastic and Gandalf chuckled a little. "Technically, you have every right to say no." "Technically?" She was now being very sarcastic and Boromir started to mutter under his breath.

"So be it." Elrond's voice boomed and everyone turned to him. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." His piercing gaze fell on Rosalie who met it boldly. "Right." Pippin's little voice rung out. "Where are we going?"


	6. Lessons and arrogant elves

**Congratulations! You got a chapter one day earlier than planned! Mainly because I forgot how many days are in February (I'm smart... sometimes)**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone you favourited and are following this story. Also, to everyone that reviewed- all of you give me a MAJOR boost when I read them. So, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, the rest is owned by Tolkien**

**Lessons and grumpy elves**

"What are you thinking?!" Boromir shouted at Elrond though backed away slightly when the elven lord glared at him. "How can you let her go on this quest?! She is a girl! A child! I grew up listening to the tales of wise elves but this is perhaps the stupidest thing I've ever heard an elf say!" Suddenly Legolas was up in a flash, his eyes like ice, his hand grasping the handle of some kind of blade. "Say that again mortal and you shall regret it." His voice was just as cold as his eyes. "You know," every head turned to the small mortal sat near the edge of the room, legs crossed under her dress. "Where I come from, I was always told if I couldn't think of something nice to say, don't say anything at all." Rosalie mumbled and looked up calmly at Boromir who gritted his teeth and Gandalf stepped in between them. "I believe Rosalie can help us. Many times have great people trusted my judgement and so I hope you all can as well." Gandalf said.

After the Council, and Pippin had been re-told the details of their trip, all ten of them had been ushered into Lord Elrond's private study. Almost everyone was stood, their arms crossed, sharing glances with each other, glares with the woman sat on the floor. Merry and Pippin were both sat near her, trying to glare back at the men but it was a sorry sight to watch. "Why Gandalf?" Boromir spat, "Why is that... _woman _so important to you?" Rosalie had a feeling he didn't want to say that particular word and looked down, picking at the ends of her dress. Gandalf stared at the man who boldly met his gaze.

"Rosalie," Gandalf turned to her, kindness in his gaze. "I want you to close your eyes." Rosalie frowned but did so. "Calm your mind, focus yourself." Someone in the background snorted but was quickly and quietly scolded. "I want you to think about someone, someone important to you. Think about their height, are they tall? Small? What about their build or weight? Muscled or slim? Gender- are they a man or a woman, I am guessing they are of the race of Man. What features do they have?" With all these questions, the room grew silent, watching the girl and the wizard. There was a minute of silence and Boromir looked around the room, smirking. Suddenly, Elrond and Legolas both stiffened, turning their heads to a space to the right of Rosalie. The space shimmered and an outline began to appear of a person, like it was being drawn onto a piece of paper. The outline grew taller, standing slightly taller than the blonde elf but it shimmered when the others in the room saw it. The man of Gondor jumped, the dwarf and Aragorn grew pale and the Hobbits took a few steps back but Gandalf kept his focus on Rosalie. "What does the person look like? What are they like? Rosalie, you must focus on this." The outline filled out, showing a young man around the same age as Rosalie, and blonde curly hair that fell to about his ears. The face filled in to show a slight tan, a straight nose with a small bump near the bridge and big brown eyes. His lips were turned into a smirk, a dimple showing and his eyes glinted mischievously.

"Why do you want me to do this Gandalf?" Rosalie turned her head to the wizard, her eyes still closed. Like the rest of the people in the room, he too was staring at the image of the human man who shimmered and flickered like a candle with Rosalie speaking. Elrond circled him, Boromir and Aragorn watching the projection's eyes move with the elf, that rebellious grin still stuck to his face. Gandalf tore his eyes away and looked back at the girl. "Just keep focusing on him," He said and suddenly she stiffened and the image turned to smoke, dissolving into the air. Rosalie opened her eyes. "How did you know I was thinking about a guy?"She asked, frowning at the wizard, who adopted an innocent look.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and it swung open, revealing a very shocked and startled Glamoreth, her eyes bugging out at the sight before examining her shoes carefully. She whispered in Elvish, keeping her eyes trained on the floor, her voice shaking slightly. Elrond frowned but nodded, replying in kind, ignoring the confusion from everyone but Gandalf, Legolas and Aragorn. They looked over at Rosalie and the rest of the company turned to her, who flushed under the scrutiny. "You seem to have made plans and not told us," Gandalf smiled, enjoying the girl's confusion. "Go, I have a feeling you may not enjoy the rest of your day." Rosalie's frown deepened but she got up, self-consciously brushing dust off her dress. She walked over to the door quietly and followed Glamoreth out but turned back to smile at the Hobbits.

"Who was he?" Frodo asked quietly. He was still staring at the space, when Rosalie left. "Probably someone in her past." Gandalf sighed, sitting down. "H-how did she do that?" Boromir's voice shook slightly, pale and panicky and Gandalf shot him a warning look.

"Rosalie has a unique gift," Gandalf started, a glazed look on his face. "Aye, she does," Gimli muttered, watching the door with new, wary eyes. Gandalf sighed and glowered at him. "As I was saying, Rosalie has a unique gift. You have all just seen it-"Gandalf stopped, rubbing his eyes and stroking his beard, sighing. "She has a special power to project her thoughts and dreams into reality. Just now, we saw the image of a man from her past, I'm guessing his name to be _Zeke_," The foreign syllables rolled off his tongue. "It would also explain the incident at Elrond's banquet a few nights ago." Elrond looked shocked before quickly masking it, glaring suspiciously at the wizard. "What happened at my banquet?" He asked, his voice getting smoother, his anger evident. Gandalf bit back a chuckle. "She managed to create poisonous flowers, though nothing came to pass... it was strange though, it was like seeing something out the corner of your eye but when you turn to look, it's gone..." He paused, frowning slightly. "She has little to no control over it, enough for people to see it but not enough to push it truly into reality..." Legolas shifted uncomfortably, thinking back to the monster in her room.

Gandalf turned back to the group. "That is the reason I want her to come with us," he said, "And I would also like none of you to tell her about it. I feel that she shouldn't know about her gifts." Boromir opened his mouth but Aragorn spoke first. "Why do you want to hide this from her? Surely she already knows?" "I don't believe she does. She thinks that everything is going on in her head- like a daydream. I would like her to continue to do so. Are we all in agreement?" Gandalf looked at every single one of them before nodding.

* * *

Ever since Rosalie had left with the elven maid, Glamoreth hadn't said a word, merely taken her back to her room. "Glamoreth, are you alright?" The elf seemed startled at her words, but nodded mutely, handing her clothes, slipping into her natural tongue before realising and changing back. "Thank you for your concern Rosalie, but you must change. A friend of mine is going to begin training you for the quest." Rosalie's head swivelled. "How did you know that I would go?" The women shared a look and at the same time said "Gandalf." While Glamoreth had kept her tone neutral, Rosalie's had been a mutter with a few choice words to accompany it. "Get dressed Rosalie; you have a long day ahead of you." Even behind the thick door, the elf could hear the faint sounds of clothes being slipped on and Rosalie's muttering, "How does everyone know what's happening but me?" There was a sharp rap and Glamoreth turned, already knowing who was there. Rosalie re-emerged and nodded in the direction of the door. "Who's there?" She asked Glamoreth who smiled mysteriously and opened it.

There was another blonde elf at the door, tapping his foot impatiently. He looked her over, raising an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. "So you are the mortal I am meant to teach?" He looked over at Glamoreth, talking in their language and the elven woman sighed but responded in English. "Rosalie, this is Annúnor. As you are leaving in a month's time, you will need a way of protecting yourself. So Annúnor will give you fighting lessons." Annúnor's blonde hair was braided neatly down the sides of his head, tucked gently behind his delicate, pointed ears. Under his dark eyebrows were stormy grey eyes, reminding Rosalie of steel. His skin was slightly luminous like the rest of his kind but slightly tanned, against Glamoreth's porcelain skin.

Annúnor sighed and marched away from the door. "You're meant to follow, mortal," His sarcastic voice rang out, echoing and Glamoreth shot her a sympathetic look before Rosalie ran after him. She caught up with the elf, who glanced at her. "Another thing we need to add to that list- Endurance." Rosalie glared at him, trying to control her breathing. "I'm not _that_ out of shape." She huffed and heard the elf snort and she rolled her eyes. Annúnor kept up his brisk pace, leading Rosalie further out of Rivendell than she'd ever been. Its walls glistened like the elves, a monument to their beauty. Around the palace, there were little houses scattered around though most of the elves seemed to work and live with Lord Elrond. Here there were large gardens, wilder than the combed courtyards inside the palace. In the distance, Rosalie could see rolling waterfalls, little streams creating paths through Rivendell, as if to show the elves could not control nature itself. There were big green fields, bigger than football fields with people milling about and Rosalie could make out a few of the other members of the Fellowship. Annúnor followed her gaze and murmured, "We are training in private- I'd prefer not to show how incompetent you are." Rosalie flinched at the sting in his words but kept her head down, following the elf further out. From the corner of her eye, she could see the man, Aragorn and Legolas turned in her direction, arms crossed in front of their chests.

"Alright," Annúnor clapped his hands together, turning to face the girl. They were in a small clearing on the outskirts of Rivendell, away from prying eyes. "This is where we start." There was a small blanket near the fringe of the clearing and he bent down, unwrapping a gleaming sword and two small daggers. Rosalie's eyes widened and Annúnor smiled but held out a stick instead. "What is this?" Rosalie asked, confused. Annúnor let out a groan. "That is a stick. We are going to start learning with it." His words were slow, like he was talking to a child and Rosalie flushed. "Why?" Again Annúnor groaned and turned to the girl. "Swords are sharp and I would prefer not to get skewered by you." Rosalie bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep her temper in check and mirrored Annúnor's fighting stance. The elf raised his arm and swung the stick at her and Rosalie ducked. He swung again and Rosalie tried to match the swing with her own stick. Suddenly, she felt a sharp rap on her arm and Rosalie gasped, dropping her stick. "You need to defend AND attack at the same time." Annúnor growled and they started all over.

The sun had set before Annúnor had let the girl go. She walked through Rivendell like a zombie, dragging her feet, sweat coating her body. She walked straight past the Hobbits, who all looked up and waved at her and Rosalie grunted as she went by. Glamoreth was in her room, hanging up clothes in the wardrobe and watched the girl flop onto her bed, groaning. "Did you have fun with Annúnor?" Glamoreth teased and Rosalie ignored her, too tired to respond. Glamoreth gently held her, and helped her through to the bath tub, already filled with steaming water and scented oils. "I had a feeling he would push you today, and you need to relax. You're going to need it. By the way, Annúnor is coming early tomorrow morning for your lessons and so I suggest that you go to bed early." Rosalie groaned and Glamoreth smiled but left the room, finishing off her chores, listening to the faint splashes as Rosalie got into the bath, sighing.

* * *

Rosalie yawned, her eyes closing, head falling forward before she snapped back when she heard Annúnor cough. The elf glared at her. "You are going on a quest in a month's time and it is my duty that you are somewhat prepared for it and I will do it to the best of my abilities, do you understand? I will not let your stubbornness ruin my reputation here. I am a great sword master and a good teacher. Now, we are going to run all the way to that clearing and back twice. Do you understand?" Rosalie nodded and ran with the elf- for a part of the way. Too soon for Rosalie's liking, she started slowing, panting, keeping her head down but kept an eye on the elf in front of her. _Just keep going. You can do it. Just think of proving him wrong, watching that smirk fail._ Rosalie smiled at her thoughts and just kept thinking about how Annúnor would lose that arrogant sneer.

When she had finished running, she sat down heavily in the clearing, feeling the sweat drip down her brow and Annúnor's eyes on her. "Shut up, I ran _all_ of it; I'm classing that as a win." Rosalie mumbled but the elf scoffed. "Well at least it's something, now get up." Rosalie sighed and did as she was told, feeling the gentle warmth of the first rays of sunlight on her face. Annúnor picked up the sticks from yesterday and tossed one to her, that she didn't catch. The elf sighed and shook his head as the girl had to pick it up off the ground. Both crouched with sticks in hand and then began their deadly dance with fumbles and falters from the girl. Though, slowly, Annúnor noticed a slight improvement, impressed when she parried his blows several times in a row. However, she still couldn't always defend herself in time, ending with hits that would bloom into bruises later on.

Annúnor and Glamoreth were right; this was harder than Rosalie anticipated. He had gotten her up at the crack of dawn and now it was late into the afternoon when they finally stopped. Even then, she had been given breaks often, though certainly not enough in Rosalie's eyes. All of her muscles screamed at her and her fingers shook, stiff from holding that stick for so long. Her arms, legs and chest were dotted with bruises where Annúnor had managed to get her when Rosalie hadn't been able to hit him once. When she got back to her room, she slid down the side of the wall, more exhausted than she had ever been. Gandalf found her like that, hunched up and covered in sweat. "Rosalie, I know that you are tired but I want you to go get changed and come to a meeting with the rest of the Fellowship and myself." Rosalie chuckled weakly, "The last time I went to a _meeting_ with you, I got roped into saving the world, remember? It was pretty recently." Gandalf chuckled as well but held out a hand for her, a little surprised when she took it. Slowly, she ambled over to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes from the wardrobe as she went and Gandalf shook his head, smiling.


	7. Limited time and painful Goodbyes

**Well... this chapter was sucky to write, I really hope it's just me that thinks it sucks. I had writer's block and I wanted to try and make this interesting, and it didn't work that well. **

**Anyway, Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and follows this story- you are the truly awesome ones. Don't forget to leave a review- tell me your opinions on how I could make this story better, or just your general feelings, I WANT TO KNOW! ****Also, on a different note- this story is in a community! :O **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Rosalie. The rest is owned by Tolkien (RIP)**

* * *

**Limited time and Painful Goodbyes**

Gandalf was sat next to her desk, snooping through her sketchpad. Her IPod was also there and Gandalf was fiddling with it, his big eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concentration. Rosalie had washed herself quickly, trying to get rid of the sweat she'd formed during training. She put on a long sleeve top and light trousers, hiding the small bruises and rolled her shoulders and neck. She knew her outfit wasn't what people here classed as _proper_ for a woman but she didn't care- she preferred it to the dresses Glamoreth urged her to wear. She waited for a little bit, watching Gandalf fiddle with her IPod, watching his frustration.

"Are you ready?" The wizard asked quietly and Rosalie blushed, thinking he hadn't noticed her. "Do you want me to show you how it works?" Rosalie countered, trying to regain some control. Gandalf frowned at her, holding the device between his fingers, jumping slightly when the screen lit up and Rosalie stifled a giggle. "Here, you just swipe your finger across there and entered a pass code." Gandalf watched curiously as Rosalie opened up her IPod to the home screen. "Fascinating," He murmured, still staring at the screen, sliding the pages back and forth with one of his fingers. Rosalie leaned over, taking it out of his hands and plugged in her headphones but slipped it into her pocket. "I thought we were going somewhere?" Rosalie asked innocently and Gandalf smiled, leading her out of the room.

They were all in another one of Rivendell's secret gardens. The hobbits were sat around in a casual circle, laughing and chatting, as if they had forgotten what they were going to do. The man Aragorn was there as well, seemingly accepted by Frodo and his friends while Legolas stood nearby, watching the wildlife with avid interest though his eyes kept darting back to the little group. Gimli and Boromir were nowhere to be seen and Rosalie relaxed slightly. "Rosalie!" Pippin shouted and everyone turned to her. "You're back!" Rosalie laughed and sat down next to Merry and Frodo, finding new energy. "Where've you been?" Merry asked, looking up at the girl. "Uggghhh..." Rosalie shuddered, still smiling and the Hobbits laughed. "Making enemies out of elves," The girl smiled and Aragorn laughed while Legolas shot her a quizzical look. "I've been spending some 'quality time' with Annúnor, an elf here in Rivendell." Rosalie held up her hands and screwed up her face when she said 'quality time' and Legolas smiled, as if he understood.

Aragorn leaned over to her. "We haven't been officially introduced. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and you are the infamous Rosalie." The girl gave him a wry smile. "_Infamous?_ I hope you don't base that on these guys," She threw her arms around the Hobbits, "opinions of me." Aragorn laughed and from behind her, she could hear Gandalf chuckle. "Do not fret just yet, my lady. I have heard nothing but positivity about you." Rosalie wrinkled her nose. "No, no, no. I don't do that whole _'my lady'_ thing. You can call me Rosalie, I'll call you Aragorn and it'll be like we're old friends." The ranger frowned slightly at her logic and simplicity, but nodded. "That goes for you as well." Her finger turned to Legolas, who frowned at her, a smile hidden in his eyes.

"Does that count for me as well?" Rosalie turned to see Boromir standing a few feet from the group. "I would like to apologise for my behaviour earlier. I realise it was rude and I was only trying to protect you from the dangers that this quest will bring. However, I realise that you are used to making your own decisions, and if it is your decision to come with us, then I must learn to accept it." Boromir stood there under the girl's stare in silence until she shrugged and moved over, patting the ground beside her and he let out a silent breath, keeping a wary eye on Gandalf. There was still a little tension between the group but they pretended to ignore it, focusing on idle chat that never strayed near controversial topics.

Rosalie felt herself falling into a pattern over the last few weeks of her life in Rivendell. Every day, Annúnor woke her before dawn to run with him. Slowly, she felt her muscles acclimatise and grow, the distance increasing and Rosalie realised she could keep up with him for longer. She would spar with him, moving onto using actual blades instead of sticks. Her movements weren't as fluid as the elf's and she would get several new bruises each session but she could at least fight back. Every few days, she would spend time with the Hobbits, a reminder that not everything was about war. Sometimes, she would spend afternoons with Glamoreth, watching her work, occasionally being taught strange little skills that Rosalie could never master, leading to laughter from both girls.

Rosalie wasn't the only one training. She could see the blond elf on the quest training every morning, firing arrows at a target with precision no one could match. The dwarf kept to himself, never seen near the fields when the elves were there, meaning Rosalie only saw glimpses of him on the training fields during evenings when the elves retired to their halls. She never saw the men but she always heard rumours of them. That was when she realised what was happening- truly. They were leaving, going on a journey that would only end with bloodshed and death. Everyone on this quest accepted it and they were preparing- they were hardened soldiers who had already lived through countless battles, and Rosalie was just a little girl from a small country who'd never really been in a fight. The Hobbits didn't seem fazed by this though. They acted like everything was normal, laughing and eating enormous amounts while Rosalie felt a knot of dread tighten in her gut.

It was getting closer- their leaving day. Glamoreth had gotten in a lot more clothes- none embroidered but soft and durable- the kind that would last through the storm they were heading towards. There was also a pack set out nearer her desk, as if daunting her whenever she walked into the room. Annúnor's training sessions had become longer and harsher, turning from simple steps and manoeuvres to a deadly dance with the aim to kill. Every time they stopped, Rosalie felt an overwhelming rush of panic over the usual gratitude, the thought of time making her worry. She had started extra training- in the dead of night; she had taken the stick out to attack the enemy trees in the clearing- oblivious to the pair of blue orbs keeping an eye on her through her secret lessons.

A strange nice thing was that the dye in her hair wasn't fading. Rosalie had been worrying about that- a small nag at the back of her mind during her free hours that soon it would turn back to the boring brown of before. Though it didn't. The colour was still as vivid as always, a small relaxant in a hectic world. A small thing she had stopped worrying about.

* * *

Rosalie knew today was the day she left. Her pack had filled, with a lot of thanks to Glamoreth, and she had decided to leave a lot of the stuff she brought to Rivendell here, only taking her sketchpad and pencils with her. Glamoreth hadn't needed to wake her up; the girl was up and dressed when the elf came in, her eyes tinged slightly pink. "I brought you this- while I have grown fond of your blue hair, others will see it as a sign of strangeness and so you should have this." Glamoreth unwrapped a deep blue cloak, small silver tendrils woven around the hem of the hood, reminding Rosalie of Jack's jumper from _Rise of the Guardians_. Rosalie ran her hands over the silky material, lighter but stronger than anything she ever owned. "Thank you, Glamoreth. This is beautiful." The elf just smiled in response, staring at the girl, sadness glimmering in her eyes. "There is another gift we want you to have." "We?" Rosalie echoed and Glamoreth smiled, holding something covered by cloth. "My brother, Annúnor," Glamoreth smiled a little, watching Rosalie's mouth drop open, "and myself want you to have these, not only as a reminder of your time here but to protect yourself from the evil you will face for us." The cloth fell to the ground, revealing three spotless weapons and Rosalie felt like her mouth dropped to the floor with it. There was a silver sword, which she had first seen Annúnor carry to their first lesson, then never again. Leaves and vines wrapped around the hilt, like many elven designs but still looked comfortable enough to wield. There were two small daggers as well, fashioned like their big brother with entwining vines. "They were made for war, battle, protection and they would be better suited for you," Glamoreth had added when she had seen the girl start to protest. Rosalie kept silent, tracing delicate patterns along her new weapons. "Why do you say this like we will never meet again?" She asked in a small voice that quivered near the end. Glamoreth sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "My brother and I are planning to sail to the West, the Blessed Realm of our ancestors. The call has been growing for many decades and we have decided to act upon it. I will never see you after your departure and that feeling breaks my heart." Rosalie looked up to see tears sliding the elf's face. She reached up suddenly, wrapping her arms around the elf, "I'll miss you Glamoreth, the truest of my friends here." Rosalie slowed her words, trying to stop her own tears affecting them. "I hope you find happiness in the West."

As it turned out, Rosalie was earlier than she thought, with the two men, the dwarf and Merry and Pippin missing when she met up with the rest of her fellowship. Sam was stroking a little pony's nose, a small tuft of ginger hair sticking up next to his ears. He was loaded up with a few packs and Frodo was stood next to Gandalf, his eyes glazed over, deep in thought. "Who is this handsome fellow?" Rosalie whispered into Sam's ear, which jumped and blushed. "This is Bill... I just couldn't leave him here, y'know?" Rosalie nodded and rested a hand on the pony's neck. "Where are Merry and Pippin?" Rosalie asked and Sam shrugged his shoulders. She sighed and dropped her pack, "Don't worry, I'll go round up the stragglers." She winked at Sam and walked back up the hill into Rivendell, starting in the direction of the kitchens.

Along a corridor, was one door ajar. Calmly, Rosalie approached but stopped when she saw who was there. The beautiful elven woman from Elrond's banquet and Aragorn were deep in conversation, speaking Elvish. Even from this distance, she could see the muscle jumping in Aragorn's cheek and the tear stains on the elf's cheeks. Silently, Rosalie crept away from the door, giving them a little slice of privacy before they left.

Guess everyone knows some kind of secret passage to get outside of the maze that I lovingly call Rivendell... Rosalie thought, walking back to the meeting point to see everyone there, including Merry and Pippin who were both laughing at something. "Hey, you're back!" Pippin shouted and Legolas jumped suddenly, glaring at the Hobbit before muttering in his language, raising a small smile from Aragorn. Merry looked at her, a smirk on his little face. "Hurry up next time, Rosalie, we almost left without you." Merry and Pippin snickered before stopping at Rosalie's glares. Wordlessly she picked up her pack, turning back to Rivendell, seeing a few faces that came to wave them goodbye, including Annúnor. He looked down on her from a window, his jaw taunt and nodded to her before turning away. She turned to Gandalf, standing near the front with Frodo and heard his quiet whisper. "Gandalf, which way is Mordor, left or right?"


	8. The beginning always starts with walking

**AN: So, another chapter and I'm still amazed I've got a schedule that's _working_. Thanks for the reviews everyone, I did _try _and make the last chapter better, 'try' being the very operable word.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who's following this story- there's like twenty of you, where did you come from?****Also, thanks to the reviewers, I know how cliché this sounds but you guys make this soooo worth it. So... yeah, thanks to everyone reading this Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer- I only own Rosalie in this story, the rest of it is owned by Tolkien, as he is the true genius.**

* * *

**The beginning always starts with walking**

_What am I doing? Why do I hate my feet? What possessed me to say yes? _Rosalie's brain was screaming at her. They had been walking all day, ever since they left Rivendell. So far, they hadn't stopped, only marched to an unknown tempo that they all recognised. The scenery had changed as well. Rivendell was surrounded by magnificent waterfalls, tumbling from high cliffs and now they walked through grassy meadows, feet wearing new paths into the ground. Gandalf was leading in front, with Legolas close behind, while Rosalie walked with Merry and Pippin near the back, trading jokes and tidbits of information.

"I still think you'd like the Shire," Pippin said, and Rosalie sighed. "You've told me that before... twice... Do you wanna play a game?" She asked and the Hobbits turned to her. "What kind of game?" A head of them, she saw Legolas' head turn slightly with Merry's question. "It's called I Spy. Basically, you say the first letter of something around you and others have to guess." Her head turned back to the elf, and her eyes narrowed. "Like, I spy something starting with A E."

"AE?" Pippin asked, "Is it two words then?" Rosalie nodded and the Hobbits quieted down for a few moments, searching through the vast grassy meadows for something Rosalie had spotted. "I don't know!" Merry whined and Pippin groaned. "What's the answer?" Rosalie smiled wickedly. "It's _A_nnoying _E_lves who are too nosy for their own good." She said softly, and watched the elf's head snap back and heard Pippin and Merry snickered, enjoying the elf's squirm.

"We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor." Gandalf's voice rung out from the front of the company, and Rosalie muffled a groan. Merry shot her a sympathetic grimace and there was a silence among the Fellowship. Suddenly, Rosalie cracked a grin and turned to the Hobbits. "Do you wanna hear a joke?" A head of them, Aragorn turned back and smiled while Merry and Pippin shrugged their shoulders. "What do you call a good farmer?" Pippin frowned and Merry cocked his head. "A man outstanding in his field!" Rosalie grinned and Pippin's eyebrows furrowed while Merry giggled and Aragorn closed his eyes, a small smirk on his face. "What do you call a deer with no eyes?" Rosalie asked again and Pippin jumped in, "Why does this deer have no eyes?" Rosalie mock glared at him and Merry wacked his arm. "No idear!" This time both Hobbits laughed and Aragorn let out a chuckle, shaking his head. "You tell terrible jokes." Rosalie turned to the ranger, glad he was smiling for the first time since they left Rivendell, and beamed "It's all part of my charm."

Merry and Pippin had moved on after a few more terrible jokes, deciding to pester Boromir further up the group and Aragorn had moved closer to Legolas, leaving Rosalie at the back, just behind Sam and Bill. The girl fumbled through her pack, gently tugging out her IPod. Everything faded around her, only the music remaining. Slowly she started murmuring the lyrics under her breath, shaking her head to the beat. Her eyes closed and her head started shaking more vigorously. She could feel a few questioning glances at her but ignored them, listening to her music. When the song changed, she heard a few quiet giggles and opened her eyes. Rosalie started wiggling her shoulders and sung slightly louder, glad that Pippin and Merry laughed louder, Boromir looking slightly shocked.

Rosalie heard a little ding and looked down, her IPod notifying her about how little battery life she had. She frowned at it, trying to death glare the technology. _Please don't die on me... I thought we were friends... No, seriously now, stop... No, no, no, NO!_ She started muttering under her breath and Merry craned his head up to look at the screen. "What're you grumbling about?" He asked and Rosalie shook her head. "My IPod is dying," She said and Merry's eyes widened and Rosalie jumped in, "Not like dying but... running out of power... It's kinda heard to explain... it works because of the power it has in the battery, and when it runs out it's going to..." She broke off her weak explanation, staring at the screen and Merry looked up at her. "What's going to happen?" Rosalie was still staring at the screen, wondering if it was glitching. "It should stop working... but the battery seems to be refilling..."

Merry frowned. "Isn't that a good thing?" Rosalie nodded, confusion written across her face. "Yeah, but it doesn't just recharge itself unless-" She broke off and stared at Gandalf. She jogged over to the wizard and held up her IPod. "Did you do this?" Gandalf frowned, his eyebrows drawing together. He looked at her uncertainly but then it suddenly melted from his face, smiling slightly, though something still lingered in his eyes . "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said simply, with that look still in his eyes and Rosalie smirked a little, deciding to play along with him. "Riiiiiight... Obviously," Gandalf chuckled and turned away, looking out over the grassy plains. He looked over his shoulder at the girl and winked, that look finally gone. "I would prefer to keep you occupied, rather than bored as I have a feeling that could cause trouble."

The skies grew dark and eventually Gandalf let them stop for the night. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Rosalie sat down heavily, groaning and clutching her feet. Aragorn gave her a weird look and she ignored it, massaging her feet. "I'm so sorry for the torture I've just put you through," She whispered and Legolas let out a snort. Gimli lay down his pack and unwrapped his bedding, asleep before Rosalie thought he hit the ground. She kept staring at the dwarf and said quietly, "I've never seen anyone fall asleep so fast." Boromir chuckled under his breath and Aragorn smiled, sitting next to the other man. Frodo was sat away from the group, his pale face staring up at the stars, hands up by his neck where he kept the ring. Legolas volunteered to take the first watch and left to stand a few feet from the group.

One by one, the Fellowship travelled to the land of dreams but Rosalie slowly made her way over to Frodo. "Are you okay?" Her whispered question was almost drowned out by the snores from various members of the company. Frodo flinched at her presence but nodded half-heartedly. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked back and Rosalie smiled at him. "Shouldn't you?" She shot back and Frodo smiled briefly before it fell from his face and Rosalie felt her own smile fade. "You really should sleep Frodo; you of all of us need it." The hobbit turned to her, frowning. "You're a woman, you need sleep as well and I just can't sleep... not right now." Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "Hey, don't go using my gender as a defence mister, that's MY job when Gandalf wants me to do something horrible... And if you hadn't guessed, I'm so strong, I don't need sleep." Rosalie held her head high and flexed her non-existent muscles, letting out a soft "grrrrr," and Frodo giggle quietly, shaking his head. "You are a very strange woman, Miss Rosalie. A strange woman with blue hair."The girl shrugged and got up. "Get some rest Frodo, I mean it." She walked away from him and out of the corner she saw him lie down.

"You should also get some sleep." Rosalie jumped at the elf's quiet voice. "I also should have a heart that isn't going faster than a race car; give me some warning next time!" Legolas laughed and turned to face her properly. "I apologise for scaring you, but I still stand by my previous point, get some sleep." Rosalie shook her head. "For some reason, I just _can't _sleep y'know? I want to sleep but I can't sleep." Legolas nodded and let out a small smile. "How are your nerves?" He asked and the girl sighed, "Shot to hell, how are yours not?" The elf chuckled. "Years of experience tell me that this is what I have to do. And what makes you so sure that my nerves aren't, as you say, 'shot to hell'?

Get some rest, Rosalie. Tomorrow will be just as arduous as today." Rosalie sighed and nodded. "Goodnight Legolas." She said, weariness seeming to take control during her conversation with Legolas. She stumbled over to her bedding, collapsing onto it, almost too tired to hear the blond elf's murmured "Goodnight, Rosalie." Almost, and for some strange reason, it caused the girl to fall asleep with a smile upon her face.

* * *

It was their third day and Rosalie was finally getting use to their journey. They were having breakfast on a rocky outcrop, everyone relaxing for those few hours before they had to continue. Legolas was stood near the edge, watching for any sign of danger with his keen eyes. Frodo and Sam were sat eating sausages while watching Boromir teach Merry and Pippin a few sword moves and Aragorn supervised, occasionally offering pointers. Gandalf and Rosalie were sat next to each other, the wizard smoking leisurely as the girl drew out the scene, preserving it forever. Rosalie had her headphones in, listening to the gentle beat of old Top 40 songs, blanking the rest of the world.

Gimli walked over to Gandalf, his arms crossed. "If anyone asks for my opinion, which I know they'll not, I'd say we were taking the long way round." Rosalie frowned and pulled out one of the buds, looking at Gandalf. "Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, could give us a royal welcome!" Rosalie looked up expectantly at the wizard. "I'm always in favour of the short-cut, but I have a feeling my views on this matter are valid." Gandalf glared at the girl and then at Gimli. "No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gimli huffed and walked away, grumbling in his own language. "Why does Moria scare you?" Rosalie asked quietly and Gandalf turned away from her, staying silent.

Pippin screamed and Rosalie's head snapped at the sound. Boromir crouched down, "Sorry, Pippin, I" Suddenly Merry jumped at him. "Get 'im!" He screamed and Pippin joined him. "For the Shire!" Rosalie laughed along with Frodo, Sam and Aragorn, watching the man from Gondor get pinned to the ground by the Hobbits. "He's got my arm, he's got my arm!" Rosalie was still giggling when Legolas ran past her, standing straight, staring up at the sky.

"What is that?" Sam murmured and Gimli glanced at it. "Nothing. Just as wisp of cloud." He said dismissively but the elf didn't move, still looking at it. Boromir got up, Pippin's head trapped under his arm. "It's moving fast... Against the wind..." Legolas' eyes widened. "Crebain from Dunland!"

Suddenly, everyone jumped into action, moving towards the rocks. "HIDE!" Aragorn's voice roared and Sam poured water onto the little cooking fire, dragging himself and the bags under a rock. Merry's little hand yanked at Rosalie, dragging her down into a large gap between two rocks. "What's-" He hushed her and she huddled closer to him and Pippin, trying to make herself as small as possible. There were a few moments of tense silence before they descended. Dark crows with beady eyes that hovered too close to where they'd been seconds before. Their screams sounded like fingers being dragged down chalk boards, sending chills through Rosalie. The crows circled, a pack of screaming shadows before flying off at break neck speed. Slowly, members of the company stood, still crouched slightly and Rosalie crawled out of the gap. Aragorn held out a hand for her and then they all turned to Gandalf.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched. We must take the path of Caradhras." Gandalf called out and Boromir sighed, his shoulders slumping and Gimli let out a groan. Rosalie leaned over and whispered in Aragorn's ear. "What is Caradhras?" Aragorn pointed to the north of them, where the green hills changed into frozen mountains, misty gathering near the peaks. "It is the tallest peak in the misty mountains, and that is our course." Rosalie's eyes widened and looked back over, gulping. "Guess I get to use that new cloak..." She whispered but picked up her pack, and everyone started walking, done with breakfast.


	9. It's kinda cold here

**AN: Another chapter up, (yay!)... but I have some bad news. For most people in the UK, they'll know the exam season is starting soon and so these updates might slow down because I'm going to focus on my exams. But, I promise, I will update AT LEAST every two weeks. (Note: At least does not mean always! Hopefully I'll update sooner than that ;))**

**Anyway, thanks for everyone who has favourited, followed or has reviewed Just an Extra- you are amazing and a big help!**

**Disclaimer: Why can't I own Middle- Earth? Why? Rosalie's lonely**

* * *

**It's kinda cold here**

The snow underneath Rosalie's boots crunched, soaking through, and the only thing keeping her going was the guilty pleasure she took from watching the Hobbits and Gimli struggle. She increased her strides, trying to catch up with Gandalf. "I know this is a stupid question, but who's Saruman?" Gandalf turned to her, a shocked expression on his face until it melted and he sighed. "I had forgotten that you are not from this world... Saruman is a wizard, like me, and he was perhaps one of the greatest of us but he turned to the evil of Sauron." Rosalie cocked her head. "Sauron?" Gandalf sighed through his nose. "Sauron is the true master of the One Ring that Frodo now carries. If he takes the ring, evil will reign throughout Middle Earth." The wizard's usual jolly tone had darkened and Rosalie took an involuntary gulp and a step backwards. Suddenly Gandalf leaned away, as if nothing had happened and Rosalie stood there, frozen in the snow for a few moments, before continuing.

Rosalie jerked forward rapidly, cheeks stinging from the sharp coldness that hit her face. She shook her head, shivering slightly and pulled herself out of the snow. Merry and Pippin were howling with laughter, a few chortles escaping the dwarf's lips as well as they watched the woman struggle getting out of the snow. Rosalie brushed the snow off herself, and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, I'm _so _glad I made you laugh." She glared at them, bending down, preparing her own ammunition. By now, Gimli had realised what she was going to do but the hobbits were still laughing from Pippin's previous shot. Merry's eyes widened, realising what the girl was giving to do. Rosalie launched it, her aim true, and Pippin fell, spluttering snow. Merry dodged his snowball and grabbed a lump off the ground, hurling it at her. She ducked, laughing but Merry stopped suddenly, staring wide-eyed over Rosalie's shoulder.

Tiny snowflakes glistened in the elf's platinum blonde hair, creating tiny pools on his shoulders, his eyes reflecting the surroundings as he glared at the little group. Rosalie gulped, holding her hands high above her head, the laughter in her taken away with a swift glance. "Legolas... look at me," His deep blue eyes focused on her. "I want you to calm down..." Her words were slow and calm and one of the elf's eyebrows twitched his mouth quirking upwards for a moment. She took a step closer, remaining calm like the elf was a wild animal. "Trust me, you-" Rosalie's words were cut off as snow hit her face. She gasped, spitting snow out of her mouth, turning in shock to Legolas, who was smirking at her. "Oops."

Merry and Pippin were sniggering behind her as Rosalie stared down the elf. Then she shrugged her shoulders. "Everyman for himself." She grinned wickedly and spun, launching one at Merry and another at Pippin. Both hit their marks but a wet thump that made her stagger forward caught her off guard. Legolas grinned at her, a dangerous glint in his eye, making Rosalie's heart beat faster. She was glad she made him smile. Suddenly a missle sailed past her head, only a few inches from her nose. _Aragorn's getting involved,_ she thought to herself, smirking slightly and threw a snowball at him. He yelped but threw his next at Legolas, who looked at him with mock-hurt.

Gandalf sighed, closing his eyes for a few moments before turning to the rest of his company, watching them laugh and throw snow at each other, Gimli, Boromir and Sam all sucked into the playful violence. Frodo was the only one who didn't get involved, merely watching them from Gandalf's side, how they interacted, the deep roars from the dwarf and men and the lighter laughter from Rosalie, Merry and Pippin. Slowly, the snowball battle died down, as the company realised they were being watched, caught in their moment of innocence. Gandalf cleared his throat and nodded at all of them, before carrying on up the mountain, not stopping to let them pick the sludge out of their hair.

The fellowship resumed their trudge through the snow up the mountain, almost in single file, using each other's tracks for guidance. Legolas had it easier than the rest of them, his light form striding across the snow rather than wading through it. Suddenly, Frodo let out a cry and began to tumble, sliding through the snow. Aragorn grabbed him and hauled him to his feet and Frodo's hand instinctively went to his throat, his eyes bugging when he couldn't find the Ring. A head of them, Boromir had stopped, inspecting something on the ground. Delicately, as if holding a snowflake, he brought the thin chain to eye-level, his gaze never leaving the Ring.

"Boromir," Aragorn called, frowning at the man from Gondor, still holding Frodo up and everyone turned to stare at Boromir. The Man took no notice, absorbed by the Ring, an emotion glinting in his eyes that made Rosalie's insides squirm. "It is a strange fate," He murmured to no one in particular. "That we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing..." His hand got closer to the Ring and out of the corner of her eye, Rosalie could see Legolas reaching for his bow. "Such a little thing..." Boromir crooned, his hand now stretching.

"Boromir!" Aragorn's call was sharp this time, sharp enough to slice through Boromir's reverie. "Give the ring to Frodo," He said calmly, as if speaking to a misbehaving child. A crease appeared in the man's forehead for a few seconds before disappearing and he looked around, startled to have everyone's attention. He let out an unconvincing laugh. "As you wish," He stated it like a fact, dropping it into Frodo's palm, though Rosalie could still see traces of the glint left in his eyes. "I care not." He ruffled the Hobbit's hair and turned, walking away while giving another chuckle. Gimli and the other Hobbit's followed his lead, but Rosalie saw that Aragorn's hand never left his sword.

* * *

The trek was perilous- _God, did I just say perilous? Gandalf's rubbing off on me..._ Rosalie grumbled internally, the cold souring her mood. The snow was thicker and deeper than before, swallowing any sound except the howling winds that screamed like demented souls. The Hobbit's clung to Boromir and Aragorn as if they were stuck with super-glue else they would've been buried alive in the snow. Legolas walked ahead, his unnatural lightness allowing him to tread on the surface, never sinking an inch. Gimli was just in front of her, the snow higher than him and he continuously cursed the frozen mountain they walked under his breath. Suddenly, Legolas stopped dead, his platinum blonde hair whipping about him as he stared into the stormy skies.

"Gandalf!" His cry was stolen by the winds, a bare, hoarse whisper left in its place. "There is a fell voice on the air!" He shouted and Rosalie paused, straining to hear it. Deep words echoed across the mountain, words in an ancient language that sent chills through the girl far better than the cold did, scaring her in a way she had never thought possible. The language was dark, similar to one Gandalf spoke at Elrond's Council, yet this one had a promise attached, one of unspeakable power and Rosalie felt herself quiver.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted, looking a lot less dignified than usual with frost covering his beard. Above them, the mountain let out a groan, the rocky path beneath them shook, snow and lethal icicles shaking with it, a few coming close, with one coming far too close to Sam's nose for anyone's comfort. Rosalie let out a scream, consumed by the winds and flinched out of the way of plummeting snow. Aragorn turned to the wizard, "He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!" The man unconsciously drew Frodo and Sam closer to his sides. "The Hobbits will not last much longer," Boromir added, squinting at Gandalf. Gandalf bit the inside of his lip and shook his head, shuffling to the edge of the cliff. He shouted to the heavens, calling back in that same powerful language, his voice mingling with Saruman's.

Caradhras shuddered, letting out a groan and Legolas yanked the wizard away from the edge. Everyone pressed themselves up against the rocky wall and for once, Rosalie didn't care about that one sharp stone pressed deeply into her back. Snow fell from above, light like a wintery waterfall before more began to fall. Rosalie's eyes widened as the snow from above fell heavier and she took a deep breath, just before the last of the light was blocked out.

It hit her like a ton of bricks and Rosalie held in her deep breath, remembering something an old geography teacher once said. _Hold your breath; this would give you breathing room when the snow settles..._ She had said something else and Rosalie's hand shot upwards, feeling the nasty whip of the wind around her. She was deeper than she had thought, only the very tips of her fingers scraping the surface. Her other hand clawed at her face, pushing snow away from her face almost violently. It then shot up again, trying to move the snow above her head. It wasn't working. Rosalie felt her muscles getting heavier. Still, she dug away, remembering she should be calm in these situations. _They want me to be CALM?! _Her mind was screaming for oxygen. For a second, her vision went dark and Rosalie thrust her fingers upwards, trying to get them out of the snow. The others would see her, rescue her. More dark spots swam in front of her eyes. _I can't die like this_, Rosalie thought desperately and she tried to move her head, a small path of blue across her right eye. A little bit above her was a crack, enough for grey light to hit her face, taunting her at the very end, watching her fall asleep.

* * *

Boromir was shouting at Aragorn. His body had disappeared and all he was only a floating head on top of a sheet of snow. "We must get off the mountain!" He roared, glaring at Aragorn and Gandalf in turn. "Make for the gap of Rohan! I'll take the west road to my city." Both shook their heads. "The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isenguard." Aragorn shouted and the wind died down, just enough for Merry's shaky voice to ask a question they never considered. "Where's Rosalie?"

The fellowship paused, then looked at each other, emotions varying between shock, fear and panic. They wriggled in the snow, trying to move those few inches to see something that could tell them. "She didn't... y'know, go over, right Strider?" Sam's voice was hoarse, thick with tears that would freeze if they threatened to fall. Suddenly, Legolas lurched forwards; throwing snow over his shoulder frantically and just over his shoulder, the ginger Hobbit could see bone white fingers. The rest of the fellowship sprang into action. Gimli wrestled his way over, scooping snow out of his way as Boromir did the same, though trying not to hit the Hobbits perched on his back.

Slowly, more of the girl appeared, her pale skin devoid of any colour it had before. Her skin was nearly pure white, her lips tinged blue and Legolas gently pulled her out of the snow, snowflakes lacing her eyelashes as they fluttered and she let out a whimper, shivering violently.

The elf wrapped Rosalie in his cloak, rubbing her arms but the girl continued to shake, her eyes glazed. Boromir turned to Aragorn and Gandalf. "She won't last much longer on this mountain- neither will the Hobbits."

"Gandalf," The dwarf's voice was quiet compared to the men's angry shouts earlier. "If we cannot go across the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gandalf clenched his jaw. "Let the ring bearer decide. Frodo?" The wizard was almost pleading but Frodo's eyes wandered over to his friends, huddled together to share some of their remaining warmth and Rosalie's still-blue lips. He shook his head. "We will go through the mines of Moria." Gimli beamed, his head just peeking above the snow and Gandalf closed his eyes, looking defeated. "So be it." His whisper lost to Caradhras.


End file.
